Thicker Than Water
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: "My name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam. And we're hunters." "Hunters of what?" "Of… things you don't even want to know. You don't want to know what they are. And you don't want to know they even exist. Period. Trust me on that." Dean/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... here's the rewrite of All I Need. I just hope it's better than my previous story. And for those who actually read AIN, if you have something from the story you'd like me to preserve, all you have to do is ask. PS, feedback is always welcome.**

* * *

"_Elena Gilbert?" A voice just above her shoulder asked. Elena turned; her eyes bloodshot and puffy as they searched for the source of the voice. Two men, wearing cheap, black, rental suits stood behind her. _

_"I'm Agent Perry. He's Agent Tyler." The taller one announced in gentle tones, he gestured to the one beside him as he spoke. Elena shifted slightly on the porch swing before nodding in acknowledgement. _

_"And the FBI is here, why?" "We just wanted to make sure we have our facts straight." "Agent Perry" asked. "Facts straight about... what?" "Well, when your car crashed, you were in it, right?" "Yes…" Elena replied, nodding as she tried to put the memories of the accident out of her mind. _

_"And when you awoke, you said the doctors said you were out of the car when the paramedics showed?" "Yes. I did. And you want to know what else happened in the accident?" She stood, her voice rising, "I lost my _parents._ That's what happened. Is getting your facts straight going to do something about _that_?" _

_"Well…" The shorter man started. "Are your precious facts going to bring them _back_?" Both men lowered their eyes. "I didn't think so." With that, Elena turned and walked into her house, slamming the door behind her._

They didn't leave. The two drifters stayed for weeks after that. But they didn't bother Elena again. And soon after they left, the tension that had arose when they arrived seemed to vanish. Not unlike a balloon suddenly deflating.

A bright streak of light streamed into the window, giving the room an aura of mysticism. Elena's amber eyes opened and peered around the room groggily before she rolled off the edge of the bed and stumbled to her feet.

She stretched, emitting a soft yawn before she wandered downstairs. Elena raked her fingers through her tousled auburn locks. She blinked blearily before shuffling to the coffeemaker and turning it on.

"Morning," A disheveled Aunt Jenna said as she shambled into the kitchen sleepily. "Is there coffee?" A disgruntled Jeremy grunted. Elena sighed as she began pouring steaming, fresh, coffee into three small mugs. "Je –" She started as a mug was snatched up.

Jeremy vanished around the corner. "He's still taking it hard." Jenna whispered softly. "Yeah. I know." Elena picked up her cup of coffee, lowering her gaze as she set it down again. "I keep expecting to hear them. You know? Mom and Dad. I keep thinking that they're gonna walk into the kitchen any minute. But, they won't."

Elena pushed away from the counter and hurried upstairs. She grabbed her diary and flopped onto the window seat just as the creaking of a car door being shut reached her ears. Her chocolate orbs flickered to the window before they sprang open wide.

It was them. The guys before. The taller one grabbed the other's forearm, his expression tense. Elena flung her diary aside before bolting from the room, shoving her feet into her shoes and grabbing her jacket.

She burst out the backdoor of the house before creeping along the fence line, stopping once she reached the edge, listening closely. "Are you sure?" The taller one asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. All the signs are…" "_I know about the signs, Dean._" The tall one sounded… not-happy. Elena shivered, tightening her jacket around herself. "Well, then you know that that girl in there is in danger. And we have to stop it." Dean said matter-of-factly.

Elena gulped, her eyes widening as she heard the rustle of fabric as the other guy released Dean. "Thank you." Dean said lightly. "Now, how about we save us a damsel?" "Yeah, Dean, I dunno. What if Elena isn't in danger like we thought?"

_They're not… they don't mean… _Elena thought, dazed. "Then we go. Simple as that." She heard footsteps and a soft knock. There was a soft click and her aunt said pleasantly, "Hello, how can I…?" Elena's heart pounded as she broke into a run.

She slipped through the backdoor, breathing heavily as she rushed upstairs before her aunt called for her, "Elena?" Looking in the mirror, Elena nodded at her reflection, plastering a look of polite inquiry on her face before she wandered downstairs. "Hello, Ms. Gilbert. I'm Agent –"

"I know who you are." Elena cut him off. The tall one frowned, his brow crinkling in confusion. "Perry. And.. Tyler. Correct?" She said with a falsely polite smile. "Like Aerosmith." Her aunt said with a laugh. "Exactly." Dean said, nodding with a tight smile. "We just had a few more questions…"

Elena Gilbert's eyes opened as a frosty autumn light shone into her room. That had been two, maybe three years ago now. But their voices still rang, clear as a bell, in her ears.

"My name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam. And we're hunters." "Hunters of _what_?" "Of… things you don't even want to know. You don't want to know what they are. And you don't want to know they even exist. Period. Trust me on that." Dean had said.

That was right after they saved her. From a w_erewolf_, of all things. The memory was still there. The terror. The pulse-pounding terror. She remembered how pure the fear was. And the weakening relief that came afterward.

_Crash!_ Elena darted through the forest. _Faster! Faster! Faster!_ Her mind screamed as the pumped her arms. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Elena's legs yelled out in protest as she sped up.

Part of her wanted to glance back. To see how close the werewolf was. The other part was too afraid. She kept running. The jagged rocks tearing through the soles of her shoes. Elena panted.

Her body started slowing, growing tired and weary. She felt tempted to stop running. A low rumble of a growl sent a jolt of adrenaline into her veins. The wolf smelled her. _Nonononononononono!_ Her mind chanted.

Elena ran fast as possible, trying to find a way out. Something heavy slammed into her back. Knocking the wind out of her. Claws ripped through her shirt and jacket. Elena cried out as she landed on her stomach.

Rocks dug into her stomach. Elena gasped softly as warm breath ghosted across her neck. A low rumble resounded into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She shuddered, a low sound of disgust tumbling past her lips as she felt something hot and sticky drip onto her neck.

_This is it._ Elena thought helplessly, _The end…_ A loud crack echoed through the forest. A thud shook the ground beside her. Elena pushed herself into a sitting position. The wolf lay beside her, smoking wound in its chest.

"What the….?" She mumbled to herself, confusion clouding her ochre globes. "You're welcome." A voice above her head rumbled. She stood, brushing dirt and assorted forest debris off her clothes before turning to face Dean, her eyes wide.

"That, by the way, was a werewolf. One who seems –" He paused, an ironic laugh falling from his lips. "- Well, _seemed,_ to be obsessed with you." "Me?" Elena asked, puzzled. "Why me…?" She turned and gasped, a wave of sickening realization washing over her.

"That's… Bobby O'Brien. He was…" "A friend of yours?" Dean finished for her, slipping his gun back into his jacket. "No. I wouldn't say, 'friend', but we did know each other…" "Well, he was killing people. People connected to you. To be correct."

"Like, who?" Elena whispered, horrified. Dean shook his head. "Who _are_ you?" Elena asked, her voice rising. The older man sighed heavily before meeting her gaze.

Sighing softly, Elena sat up, brushing her hair back as Stefan stepped into her room. "Morning." He said softly, a faint smile on his lips as he dipped his head to kiss her lightly. Elena smiled back, returning his kiss before standing.

"Morning." She replied, her thoughts returning to Dean. Worry lacing her every thought. Taking a deep breath, she pretended that she didn't feel as empty as she did. "I have to…" She gestured to the bathroom.

Stefan nodded. "I'll wait downstairs." "Okay." Elena flashed him a small smile. Once he was downstairs, she grabbed her cellphone and slipped into the bathroom. Turning on the taps in the sink she perched on the edge of the bathtub, dialing Dean's cell number.

It rang for what felt like an eternity before it went to voicemail with a click. "_This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If this is about 11-2-83, text me with your coordinates._" Elena paused as a beep sounded on the other end of the phone.

Her mind whirling before she licked her lips, whispering, "Hey… Dean. It's… um – well, it's been a while. And I know, we both said a lot of things the last time you visited. A lot of things we don't mean. Well, things _I_ don't mean. I hope you didn't mean – well, anyway… I don't know how to say this… but, I miss you. And I'm kind of worried. I had this terrible, terrible dream about you. And I just…"

Elena sighed softly before whispering, "I just wish I heard your voice. So –" she cleared her throat as her eyes stung with unshed tears, "Call me back when you get this. Goodbye, Dean. I –" Elena blinked, biting her lip as she hung up.

Standing, she sniffled softly as she dampened a washcloth before turning off the sink. After she washed her face, she scrutinized her own appearance. Deciding that she looked presentable and not at all like she was about to cry, she exited the bathroom and walked downstairs to meet Stefan.

_I love you_. She'd almost said it. Almost admitted it. And to Dean's _voicemail,_ of all things. _I can't. I can't admit it. I can't say it. I just… can't._ Elena thought desperately as she smiled and nodded at Stefan, Jeremy and Jenna.

"_Goodbye, Dean. I _–" His breath caught in his throat before the mechanical voice on the other end of the phone chimed, "_To delete this message press 7. To replay this message press 9. To –_" He pressed 9 before bringing the phone to his ear again to listen to her message once more.

"Hey… Dean. It's… um – well, it's been a while. And I know, we both said a lot of things the last time you visited…" "How many times are you going to listen to that voicemail?" Sam chastised his brother, his expression disapproving.

Dean raised his eyes to Sam before he deleted the voicemail. "Sorry." Sam shook his head, a low laugh falling from his lips before he said, "Just call her. Get it over with." "I can't, Sam." Dean said tightly. "If I do –" "Just do it already. Okay?"

Sam stood from his seat beside the window of the motel room and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on before he walked out. Dean looked back to his phone before he dialed Elena's number. His thumb hovered over the Call button before he looked up, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean paused, thinking. He thought back to 'Lena's message. "_I don't know how to say this… but, I miss you._" Closing his eyes, he shook his head, standing. Dean turned and begun to pack.

The door opened and Sam's voice said, "Dean, what are you doing?" "We're going back, Sammy." Dean replied gruffly. "Okay…" Sam said softly, nodding, his eyes wide. He walked over to the kitchenette set and shut his laptop off and closed it, sliding it into his bag.

Dean glanced at his phone as he carried his bag out to the car. Once more, he was tempted to call her. But, what was he supposed to say? "I'm sorry for breaking your heart? I'm sorry for –" No. He wasn't going to think about it. What happened; happened.

But, now, she missed him. And, damn it, he missed her. Possibly more than she missed him. "You know, I'd never have believed it." "Believed what, Sam?" Dean said brusquely. "That Elena called and you came running." Sam said, lifting a brow, leaning against the car.

"I mean, when have you _ever_ done that? For anyone? Aside from me or Dad?" Dean shot Sam a warning glance before sliding behind the steering wheel of his beloved Impala. "Come on, Sam." Sam uttered a soft sigh before climbing into the passenger seat.

Dean's jaw was taut. The way it always was when he and Sam visited Mystic Falls. It was and probably always will be just as their father's journal described it. "_A magnet for paranormal activity._."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe that I was so tired last night that I forgot to do this. *facepalm* Anywho, the credit for the ending of this chapter goes to my best friend, Amy. Who wrote it for me. Also, the review button likes you. ;)**_  
_

* * *

_I was a heavy heart to carry._

_My beloved was weighed down._

_My arms around his neck._

_My fingers laced to crown._

_I was a heavy heart to carry._

_But he never let me down._

_When he held me in his arms,_

_My feet never touched the ground._

_Heavy In Your Arms – Florence + the Machine_

_10/21/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what's gotten into me. My emotions and my mind have all been thrown into chaos. The way my emotions, mind and life are always chaotic when Dean Winchester is in play. I don't know what to do. Or what to think. To say that I'm confused and speechless would be a massive understatement. I can't believe that I called him. Dean always has that effect on me. When he's around, I feel like I've been thrown for a loop. He always confuses me, frustrates me and makes me second guess everything I'm thinking and feeling. He's violent, unpredictable, arrogant, cocky, funny, sweet, caring, kind, crazy and when he's gone, I miss him. I worry about him. He's just… Dean. I really wish I knew what I felt. He's just... exasperating. But I… I don't know. I can't write it. Or say it. It's too much. If I say it, it makes it real. And it can't be real. I don't know how I'd handle it if it was. What I'd do. I just can't. It's not real if I don't say it. Right?_

Tears splashed onto the diary's page, blotting the words. Elena sniffled, wiping her tears on her sleeve before standing and straightening her shirt. She closed the diary and slipped it under her mattress before wandering downstairs.

The sound of Jenna bustling about the kitchen alerting her to the fact that she wasn't the only one awake. "Morning," Elena said in a half-hearted attempt to sound off-handed.

Jenna's searching gaze flickered towards her niece, "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing," Elena stammered hurriedly. "I'm just… a little tired." She forced a small smile and walked over to the coffee maker, switching it on.

Elena combed her fingers through her messy chestnut tresses as the smell of percolating coffee wafted through the air. _I wonder what Dean's up to right now…_ She thought, startling herself.

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at the red light. Sam was asleep and snoring softly in the seat next to him. He sat in complete silence, anxiety and uneasiness washing over him.

He twitched uncomfortably in the seat, taking deep, deliberate, breaths. The light blinked yellow. Dean's knuckles blazed white against the steering wheel. How long was it gonna take for it to turn green?

He glanced around, noting that the road was clear, Dean slammed on the gas. The tires squealed against the asphalt as the Impala lurched forward, flying down the road.

"Mm?" Sam mumbled, wincing as he dragged his fingers through his hair with a soft sigh before uttering, "Where're we?" Dean's emerald orbs locked on the open blacktop before them before saying, "Five hours from Mystic Falls, Sam."

"And after thirty minutes of _that_ lecture, I was ready to kill myself!" Elena's sorrel orbs widened as she nodded. The girl next to her sighed and flashed her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –""No, it's fine." Elena smiled politely before wandering out of the classroom.

"Hey, Elena!" A soft, cheerful, feminine voice called. The brunette turned, seeing Caroline Forbes prancing towards her. Somehow, the blonde always looked as though she were walking down a runway. No matter where she was.

Elena was marveling at this peculiarity when Caroline approached her. "Hi," Caroline said, brushing a blonde lock away from her face with a grin. Elena raised her brows in silent question, perplexed.

Dean watched from a distance as Elena chatted animatedly with a petite blonde. She _seemed_ happy. Dean leaned against the Impala, weariness etched into his ruggedly handsome features.

He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily. Dean lost himself in his surroundings. The sound of the cars passing, the sound of the lawnmower down the street, the sound of teens chattering as they left school for the day and the sound of the breeze whisking by.

For a moment, he forgot himself and he felt his exhaustion, the stress, the tension, all melt away. The smell of freshly cut grass, tinged with faint cologne and perfume wafted towards him on a gust of wind.

Dean tensed as the faint aroma of sulfur reached his nose. "What the hell?" He murmured, his eyes snapping open as he looked around. Elena wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Elena burst through the door of the Gilbert Residence, her breath coming in hitches as the tears she'd fought back burst through the dams and began streaming down her cheeks. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Dean's number. _

_Dean groaned as he rolled over, his phone blaring "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. He grasped the phone and looked at the display. His breath caught in his throat. Elena's name blinked up at him. _

_He threw the covers off and staggered to the door as Lisa sighed in her sleep. He walked downstairs, pulling his jacket and boots on before answering, saying cautiously, "Lena?" He heard a sharp intake of breath before a wavering voice choked out, "Yeah, Dean. It's me." _

_Elena sniffled, leaning against the wall as she said shakily, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting –""No. You're not interrupting anything, 'Lena. What's wrong?" "It's just.." She uttered a slightly hysterical laugh before sinking to the floor, dissolving into sobs. _

_"I can't take it anymore, Dean." Dean blinked, a lump raising in his throat as he said hoarsely, "What, 'Lena? Tell me." "Jenna's in the hospital. It's just all this – I can't – Not anymore, Dean. I'm not strong enough. I never was. I can't do this anymore." _

_"Ohh…" Dean sunk into a lawn chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah," Elena said, trembling as hot tears continued to pour down her face. "I must be something so evil, to cause so much destruction, death and pain." "No." Dean said sharply. _

_"You're not evil. I've seen evil. You're not even close. Do you hear me?" "But, Dean –""No buts. You're not evil, 'Lena." They spoke for hours. Finally, when they both realized that the conversation had to end, the first rays of light where peeking over the horizon. _

_"Anyway…" Elena whispered. "Yeah," Dean nodded. "Goodbye, Dean." She said softly, biting her lip. "'Bye, 'Lena." Dean replied, hanging up the phone with a sigh._

Dean looked around the parking lot, panic thrumming in his veins. He broke into a run and tore across the parking lot, jumping over the low fence. Dean ran across the school grounds, shouting, "Lena? Where are you?"

He burst through the double doors, racing down the hallway, he yanked classroom doors open; peering inside. Dean rushed out of the school, sprinting towards the football field, looking around for Elena. But she was nowhere to be found.

Elena sighed softly, walking to Bonnie's car, parked in the school parking lot. All of a sudden she felt a cold chill going down her spine. She quickly jumped turning, her back facing the car. Elena didn't see anyone or anything around.

She frowned and shaking her head quickly. "You ready to go?" Bonnie said, stepping up the driver's side. "Yeah," Elena breathed, relieved. "Okay." Bonnie flashed her a small apologetic smile as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Relief spread through Elena, sending a rush of pleasant weakness through her as she collapsed into the passenger seat, her heart slowing. Swallowing thickly, she glanced out the window, her heart rate picking up again as she glimpsed a familiar black car pulling away from the school and roaring away.

She blinked several times, but she was sure she'd seen it. It was Dean's beloved Impala.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting, Dean?" Sam asked cautiously. Dean shot his little brother a warning glance. "Sam, I smelled it. Sulfur. Also, if I _was_ overreacting, this town would be in ruins. And every monster in it would be dead."

His voice was low, deadly and calm. "So, no. I'm _not_ overreacting." "Okay," Sam nodded tensely, watching his brother warily before looking out the window.

Elena trudged up the steps of her house as Bonnie drove away. The low rumble of an approaching engine drew her attention, once more, to the road. The car pulled to the curb before the engine shut off.

The driver's side door creaked open and the driver stepped out. Elena would know those blazing green eyes and that smile anywhere. Her heart swelled with light and happiness at the sight of him.

Elena's books and bag slipped from her hands as one hand flew to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she leapt from the steps and hurtled down the walkway. Surprise flared in his eyes as she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

A similar pair of green eyes watched the scene unfold before them. They narrowed as a flash of savagery lighting them. "See?" A voice said softly. "I see." A low growl rumbled in the throat of the owner of those green eyes.

"I missed you so much." Elena said breathlessly. "I know." Dean said before banging on the roof of the impala. Sam poked his head out of the passenger window and gave her a small, warm smile. "Hi, Ellie." He said with a soft chuckle.

"_'I know_'?" Elena said dangerously. Dean quailed under her gaze. "Well –" He began. Elena advanced on him before giving him a rough push. "What are you saying, _Dean_?" She hissed. "I'm not –""Not, what? Not so flip now, are you?" "I –""That's what I thought."

She turned away from him, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder. "Hi, Sam." She said with a smile before walking up the walkway. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Sam said to his brother with a laugh.

He climbed out of the car and followed Elena inside. Leaving Dean puzzled. Who or _what_ was after Elena? And why are they after her _now_? "What the hell's going on?" Dean muttered to himself before following Sam and Elena inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now, I know this chapter's one big mess of flashbacks. And I'm sorry. But, I haven't really thought of much else to write. I'll add more present day Dean and Elena to the story. I promise.**

* * *

_Well, maybe we got lost in translation. Maybe I asked for too much._

_But maybe this thing was a masterpiece, 'til you tore it all up._

_Running scared. I was there. I remember it all too well._

_And you call me up again. Just to break me like a promise._

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest._

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper, lying here._

'_Cause I remember it all too well._

_All Too Well – Taylor Swift_

_10/23/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_He's here. Dean's actually __here.__ And I should feel safe and secure. But, I don't. Why is that? Is it because of… that-which-I-will-not-speak-of-here? Or is it something else altogether? Dean used to make me feel so safe. But, also, like I was standing at the precipice of this steep cliff. And if I stepped over the edge, I'd be entering uncharted territory. A place I shouldn't be. Dangerous. Wild. And a lot like Dean. I don't know. I just don't know what to think. I should be happy. But, I have this feeling – this sinking feeling – that things may just snowball from here… And if it does, God help us all._

A hot tear trickled down Elena's cheek as her eyes fluttered open. A familiar handsome face swam into view. "Hi." Dean said, peering down at her. Elena felt a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

A faint blush swept her cheeks as she propped herself up on her elbow, looking over at him. She and Dean had stayed up all night, talking. Part of her couldn't believe he was here.

And he was. In all his Blue-Collar, unshaven, gorgeous, hunter glory. Dean rolled onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling. Elena watched him, her amber orbs shining with admiration.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, his emerald globes flickering towards her. Her blush deepened as she lowered her gaze. "Just about… Mom… and Dad." A low sigh fell from Dean's lips as he shook his head, "I'm sorry." He said. "It's not your fault." She replied.

* * *

_"I can't understand what could've been so important that you had to sneak out." Miranda Gilbert said to her defiant daughter. Elena sat in the backseat, facing the window, biting her lip. _

_"Mir." Grayson said, sighing. "It's done. Let's just be glad she called us and that she's okay." Elena looked up and met her father's eye in the rearview mirror. She smiled faintly at her dad, mouthing "Thank you". _

_Grayson turned to face his daughter and opened his mouth to speak. "Dad, look out!" Elena cried. But it was too late. The flash of light from the headlights reflected two discs that she assumed were eyes. _

_Her father jerked the steering wheel. The car's tires skidded on a patch of ice. The front fender met the railing of Wickery Bridge with a sickening crunch. And the car plunged into the icy water below. __"Come on, Elena. You're a fighter. Stay with me…" Her father's last words to her echoed through her mind as the world faded out._

* * *

"Now, stay here." Dean commanded. Elena rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. "Or, what?" "Or, I handcuff you to that light pole –" Dean pointed to the pole across the street, "- And just leave you there."

Elena huffed, looking away. "Fine. I'll stay here with the car." She grumbled. He and Sam vanished into the club. Elena tapped her foot on the sidewalk impatiently. After a moment, she glanced at her watch and pushed away from the car.

She walked over to the trunk, opening it, muttering to herself, "Stay here. Or I'll handcuff you to a pole. It's for your own safety. _Men._" She snarled, picking up one of Dean's pistols. She turned it over in her hands, remembering.

* * *

"_Clip, chamber, safety." She recited like song verse, demonstrating. Dean's watc__hful eyes took in her actions disbelieving. "Okay, now. Do it again. Just to make sure you have it." He said._

_She shot him a look, echoing her previous actions. "Okay, now do it with your eyes closed." Dean said; his lip quirking in a teasing smile. Elena rolled her eyes at him, "No."_

* * *

She slid the clip into the gun, chambering a single silver round before sliding the safety on and putting it into her pocket. She picked up what appeared to be a hunting blade with unusual script etched into the blade.

Eyeing it, Elena shrugged, slipping it into the waistband of her jeans before closing the trunk, muttering under her breath as she walked towards the club after Sam and Dean, "Sexist, chauvinistic son of a –"

Elena's mouth fell open in sheer surprise as she gazed around. A girl looked over at the brunette disdainfully. And under the flashing club lights, _her eyes reflected light like an animal's._

Elena felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched another girl's eyes change to black. As though someone poured black ink into them. Horror-stricken, the young woman could only stare at the spectral beings before her.

"Hello," A voice above her ear trilled happily before what she hoped was just a tongue slathered over the curve of her neck. Elena shuddered in disgust before pulling away from the grotesque creature.

A gust of wind zipped by her, causing her to gasp as a voice drawled, "_Fresh meat!_" A feminine voice whispered voraciously, "I wonder if your flesh tastes as tender as it looks." Elena grasped the gun in her pocket tightly, before a small hand clamped on her wrist like a vise.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned, seeing a girl that appeared to be younger than her. "Let me go." Elena demanded tightly. The girl only smiled, replying, "Or you'll do what?"

Elena swallowed thickly, grasping the knife in her waistband, pulling it free. It glinted in the blinking light. "Ooh. Big knife." The girl chortled. "All the better to cut your head off with, Carmilla." Elena gritted out.

The vampire blinked, her eyes widening. Elena felt a rush of pride before a familiar, husky, said above her shoulder, "I'd let her go now. Unless you want your pals to be scrubbing you off the floor later."

Dean flashed the vampire an acrimonious smile. "Well, it does appear to be unfair." The vampire said, tossing her brilliant red hair over her shoulder with a simple shake of her head.

Elena watched the girl, entranced by this graceful movement. She watched the girl's hair cascade over her shoulder, not unlike a waterfall. Or a shower of blood. "Two of you and one of me?"

The girl turned her luminescent green eyes to Elena, holding the young brunette's gaze. "Actually, make that three." Sam said, pressing the tip of his machete to the vampire's throat.

The girl released Elena's wrist and stalked away moodily. "What are you doing here?" The hunter roared. Elena flashed him her best haughty look before tossing her head, sending a ripple of auburn hair over her shoulder.

"You told me to stay outside." "Yeah, where it's _safe._" "And I decided I'd be safer with you." "You'd be safer in a padded room. That's it. I'm calling the men in the white coats when we get out of here." "Not funny, Dean." "This whole damn situation isn't funny. I _told_ you –""And I told _you –" _

"_Guys!_" Sam called, interrupting their argument. Elena and Dean turned towards him, shouting in unison, "_What?!_" "Maybe it's best not to have the argument _here_?" Dean and Elena lowered their eyes before nodding.

"Alright," Elena said finally, crossing her arms. She shoved past Dean angrily. "Where are you going?" Dean asked, a touch of mirth tainting his voice. "To find the lead." Elena said, incensed. "You're going the wrong way."

Elena whirled, her eyes narrowing as Dean nodded his head towards the backdoor of the club. She followed them out into the alleyway. A girl was sprawled, spread-eagle, on the concrete.

Her grey, cloudy, lifeless, eyes gazed up at the sky. Her mouth open in a silent scream. Elena's wide russet optics widened as she gazed at the wound at the girl's throat. She felt bile rising in her throat as she turned away. "Way to candy-coat it, Dean." "What, do I look like Willy Wonka?" "You could've _told_ her."

* * *

"And I really wish that I could say something hurtful and throw every curse word I'm thinking of at you. But I can't!" Elena shrieked at Dean, her eyes brimming with tears that soon spilled over.

"Now, why is that?" She asked him bitterly. Dean shook his head and for the first time in the few short months that they knew each other, he didn't speak. In fact, he didn't fight back or say anything the whole time she shouted at him.

Elena looked down, swallowing thickly. "Please, 'Lena. You can hate me. But, I just want your forgiveness. You won't hear from me, ever again. All I ask is your forgiveness."

Elena raised her ochre spheres, looking at his blood splattered face. "You want my forgiveness?" She said softly, "Then, please, just go. You got it. Now, _leave._" She said in a trembling voice before spinning on her heel and walking upstairs. "Okay. I'll go." Dean said, watching her turn the corner to her room, vanishing from his sight.

* * *

"So, another Hunter," Dean said suspiciously, leaning against the desk. Alaric's hunting kit open and laid out on the desktop. "Well, I don't do it professionally like you and your brother, but…" Alaric said humbly.

Elena watched them both carefully, wondering if introducing Ric to Dean was a good idea. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dean, who said, "So, Alaric, how many bloodsuckers would you say you've killed?"

"In the past year?" Ric said, thinking, "Umm…" "He's killed plenty, Dean." Elena interjected, stepping forward, "Now, put away the rulers, okay?" Alaric shot her a surprised look. "Elena." He said reprovingly.

She paused, surprised at what had left her mouth. Dean's brows were raised as a look of amusement passed over his face. "Uhh…" Elena paused, shaking her head before taking a step back. "Carry on."

Dean chuckled lowly, glancing at her. "I'm guessing that was my fault, yeah? I'm a bad influence." He said proudly. "Don't be so pleased with yourself, Dean." She replied, crossing her arms as she looked away. "So, Alaric –""You can call me Ric –" "Okay, Ric, what do you know about vampires, demons, 'Shifters…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day**

"Look, I can't have you continuously coming to my rescue!" Elena declared, attempting to stand tall. But Dean towered over her, a good seven inches. Her eyes focused on his chest.

Not that that was a _bad_ thing, per se. _Well, he _does_ work out. Huh._ Elena thought, dazed. She breathed in his scent. He smelled like autumn. Like the falling leaves. The maple breezes. The spicy smell of pumpkin pie in the oven.

Dean smelled like _home._ Fire erupted in Elena's cheeks when she realized that she was staring. "Umm…" She started awkwardly. She reeled back several steps, blinking rapidly. "So…" "So, I suppose I should train you then?" Dean asked; his brows elevating.

**Two Years Ago**

Elena wandered downstairs in search of something to drink. She halted at the bottom step, seeing Sam standing in front of the door. He was soaked from the rain. But that wasn't the only thing that made Elena's breath catch in her throat.

There were dark stains on his sleeves and chest. They looked ghastly against the bright blue of his long sleeved button-down. "Sam…" Elena said weakly. His eyes were hollow.

Sam swallowed thickly before taking a step forward; extending the bundle he was holding. "Dean would've wanted you to have this." It was Dean's favorite brown leather jacket. His amulet rested on the top.

Elena gazed at Sam in sheer confusion before the weight of his words sank in. "No…" She said thickly, grief sweeping over her. Her stomach felt as though a stone dropped into it. Her heart thundered painfully in her chest as her eyes stung.

"You're lying." She managed to choke out. "You _have_ to be!" She dropped the bundle and grasped the front of Sam's shirt, making a weak attempt at shaking him. "I tried everything I could. But he –" Sam was saying as she shoved past him roughly.

Elena staggered into the dining room, grabbing the back of a chair for support as her legs threatened to give out on her. "Sam," She started in a wavering voice, "Please, tell me…" She turned to him, her face streaked with tears.

Her lips were trembling as she choked back sobs. "Did it hurt?" She asked; her voice weak. Sam stared at her in silent confusion, swallowing hard. "Was he in pain?" Elena inquired. The youngest Winchester averted his gaze. A low wail of grief finally escaped Elena's lips as she sank to the floor, her hand clapping over her mouth.

**Present Day**

Elena swung at Dean, who caught her fist. "Stop dropping your shoulder," He scolded, releasing her hand. "I can see you coming a mile away." Elena rolled her eyes at him, frustration fueling her next kicks and punches.

They'd been at this for an hour. But Dean kept criticizing her every move. There was constructive criticism. Then there was what Dean was doing. Which was harsh criticism. "Whoa," Dean said with a chuckle, ducking. "Someone's cranky."

"Someone's tired of your mouth." Elena shot back, panting. Dean popped his collar in silent response, his brows elevating in a brief wag. A lazy smirk formed on his lips. Elena hopped back several steps, unwilling to let his cocky attitude get to her any more than it has.

"Ooh," Dean breathed, arrogance layering his every word. "Is someone on her period today? Or did she sprinkle a little extra 'bitchy' in her coffee?" Elena dropped her fists to her sides, her mouth falling open.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Her voice raised several octaves. Anyone passing by the warehouse, which Dean had scouted for their practice, was sure to have heard her. "Sexist _pig_!" She pushed him, her eyes flashing momentarily with a dark, furious, light.

"_What?_" Elena shrieked, realizing that Dean was laughing. At her. "Do you just get off on antagonizing me, _Winchester_?" She hissed. "No more than usual, Gilbert." He said at last.

Elena glanced at him, reminded of a similar situation from a year or so before. She relaxed slightly, allowing a soft laugh to fall from her lips. Dean wrapped an arm around her slowly, cautiously.

Elena glanced up at him, taking in that strong jaw that sometimes had a vein throbbing in it in anger. An expression she was all too familiar with. She remembered the countless arguments that she and the eldest Winchester had gotten into.

And, with a blush, she remembered what happened many times afterwards. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Elena pulled away from Dean. Slipping from his grip as easily as a cat weaseling from a human's grip.

**A Year and A Half Ago**

A soft grunt escaped Elena's lips as her back hit the steering wheel of Dean's beloved Impala. Any complaints she had been about to make never had the chance to be voiced.

Dean's lips were crushed against hers in a searing kiss. Elena responded feverishly, her hands clasping around the back of his head. Dean's hands rested on her hips as his lips moved against hers gently.

A part of her still couldn't believe it. Dean was alive. _Alive._ Not thirty minutes ago, she discovered him waiting in her living room. When she saw him, she was sure that he was a figment of her imagination.

Until he spoke. "Lena…" He said; an edge of hopefulness carried in his voice. She just gaped at him. Before asking hoarsely, "Is it really you?" Dean nodded before picking up a silver knife.

Her heart thudded fearfully, before she cried out. He dragged the blade across the flesh of his arm, grunting softly. Blood welled in the wound. And sickness rose in Elena's stomach.

Dean set the knife down. Then picked up a small vial of vervain. "D –" she started. He drank a small amount. Then set the vial down. Dean picked up a small glass of holy water and toasted her silently before swallowing a small gulp of it.

"See?" Dean said, holding his hands out, fingers splayed. "I'm me." Elena rushed across the room, throwing her arms around him. Dean hugged her back tightly, before she wriggled from his grip and slapped him.

"_Bastard!_" She shrieked. "What the –" "I mourned you. I watched Sam bury you!" "What –""Oh, I could go on forever, Dean. Don't test me today." She said sharply. Dean simply blinked at her in silence.

Now, they were in his car, the windows steamed up as they kissed. Dean suggested they go for a drive. Then, somehow, Elena ended up in his lap. She was almost delirious. From the discovery of Dean in her living room.

And kissing him. In a car. In the woods. _Like a couple of… kids._ Elena thought, giddy. _Maybe because Dean's a kid at heart._ She trembled from restrained laughter before Dean's tongue ghosted across her lower lip.

"Umm…" Elena whispered, breaking the kiss and pushing him away gently. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, a frown creasing his forehead. "I can't…" "Can't what? You know I'd never make you do anything –""It's not that. I can't do this." Elena said, pulling away from him and bolting out of the car before he could speak.

**Present Day**

Elena flung the dish towel into the sink with a sigh. "You okay?" Dean asked from the doorway. "Yeah," Elena replied. "I think I'm ready." She nodded. "Ready?" Dean stepped over to her, pulling a knife from the block.

He placed it in her hand. Elena gazed up at him, confusion layering her features. "Are you ready to kill? To have that on your conscience?" "Dean –" "Are you? 'Cause if you are, then let's see it. Come on."

He took her hand, the one that held the knife and pressed the tip to his ribs, angling it, so that if she pushed forward, it'd slip between the bones and into his heart. "Go ahead. If you're so ready."

Elena dropped the knife and backed away from him. "No." She turned on her heel and walked away. A knock from the door drew her attention. Walking to the door, she saw Alaric through the window.

"Ric," She said with an attempt to smile. "Hello, Elena. Is Dean or Sam here?" He asked. "Ric." Dean said from the hallway. "Hey, Dean." Alaric stepped around Elena as she stepped aside.

"I looked for those signs you asked. And…" Elena swallowed thickly. Dean asked Alaric to keep an eye out for demonic omens. And Elena didn't like the way Alaric said that. "And?" Dean prompted.

"I found…" Alaric extended a small stack of papers towards Dean. "Not good…" Dean muttered taking them. "Why?" Elena stepped forward, frowning. "Looks like Yellow Eyes has been through here more than once. And recently."

"Yellow Eyes?" Alaric's brow furrowed. Dean looked up from the papers. "Umm.. Yeah. I need to find Sam." He slipped the papers into the duffle bag. He walked out of the room.

Elena crept after him, overhearing, "Yeah. I know, Sam. Yeah, I know. I was there. I shot the son of a bitch myself. Could it be Lilith?" Elena glanced around the corner, seeing Dean with his back to her, talking into his cellphone.

He spun, a frown creasing his forehead. Elena ducked behind the wall, her heart pounding. Was Yellow Eyes some kind of monster? She'd heard of several kinds of monsters from being around the Winchesters. But, she's never heard of Yellow Eyes. Pushing away from the wall, Elena staggered upstairs. _I need my journal._ She thought absently.

_11/8/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure how to say this, but I've been living a lie. The truth is, I've known about monsters. And demons and ghosts, long before Stefan and Damon returned to Mystic Falls. And I've known because of Sam and Dean. They've taught me. And told me. But lately, Dean's seemed distracted. And worried. And it scares me. Because as long as I've known him, he's never acted this way. Could it be because he's afraid for me? Does he know something I don't? Or does he know about Stefan and Damon? I can't think about that. I can't allow myself to. Because if Sam and Dean know about Stefan and Damon…. There will be a bloodbath. Sam and Dean will kill them. And they won't think twice about it. So, I __can't__ allow myself to think about it. Just like __the __other__ thing I __can't__ think about. Much less admit._

Elena bit her lip at the crossed out words in her journal, "_the fact that I'm in love with Dean"_. A sense of freedom swept through her as she breathed out a sigh. "Hey," Dean leaned in the door jamb, smiling softly at her. "Hey," Elena responded, sitting up straight, closing her journal.

"I just heard back from Sam." Dean said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "And what did he say?" "He's looking into it. But, if this is what we think it is…" Elena felt her heart sinking. "Dean, why won't you look at me?" She whispered.

Dean raised his eyes to hers. "No." She found her voice as she realized why this felt so familiar. "Lena, I don't _want_ to." "Of course you don't." She stood, pushing past him, striding downstairs. Dean sighed, watching her walk away. He remembered the last time she reacted this way.

_"Lena…" "Dean. Don't. If you're going to leave, just go!" She shoved him, heartbroken. Tears streaking her face. Dean stumbled, shocked. "Lena, please." "No! Just leave!" She yelled, flinging his jacket at him. Dean nodded, turning to the door. Heartbreak written all over his face. "Goodbye, 'Lena…" He said, walking out. He glanced back as she ran upstairs._

He had to make it right. He _had_ to. Dean couldn't leave. Not now. Not after everything. "Well, 'Lena. You got your wish. I'm not leaving. Not now anyway." Dean muttered following her downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong. He's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure. He's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life._

_Holding Out For A Hero – Ella Mae Dowen_

"_Look, Sam, I can't put her in danger." Dean said, resting his hands on the roof of the Impala. "I know." Sam replied, nodding. "So, what are you going to do?" A frown formed on Dean's lips before he said with conviction. "The only thing I can do. She'll hate me for it. But at least she'll be alive."_

_Elena stretched as her phone rang, incessantly loud. She blinked blearily before reaching for it. "Hello?" Elena said drowsily, answering it. "Hey, 'Lena," came the response hesitantly. "Dean?" She whispered, sitting up. _

_"Yeah. It's me." "What's going on?" "Look, 'Lena…" He paused, taking a deep breath. Elena frowned, waiting impatiently. "You can't be calling me anymore." Her heart sank at those words. Dean couldn't mean – he just couldn't. _

_"Why?" Elena said brokenly. "Because, all this –" Dean sighed, "I just don't want you getting the wrong impression. That's all. So, just… don't call me anymore." There was a click at the other end of the phone. Elena breathed out a shuddered breath before dissolving into sobs._

_Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket, avoiding Sam's gaze. His voice was hollow when he finally said, "It's done. At least now, she'll be safe."_

Elena's eyes opened and she peered around the room sleepily. "Hey, I was hoping we could talk." Dean was leaning against the door jamb. Elena cast him a dark look before shaking her head. "Is Sam here?" "Yeah, he's downstairs." "Good."

Elena slipped past Dean, walking downstairs silently. Dean sighed, watching her walk away. "Morning, Ellie." Sam was sitting at the kitchen counter, a mug of coffee in his hands. Jenna was standing at the other side. Her features taut, but forcibly pleasant.

Elena knew why. Jenna didn't like Dean. Not one bit. A knock at the door drew Elena's attention. "Lena," Dean said, stepping off the bottom stair. "Please, just talk to me." She shook her head, walking to the front door.

Elena opened the front door, seeing an envelope resting on the welcome mat. Her name was scrawled on it in an elegant hand. She picked it up. The envelope and contents were made, obviously, of expensive and thick parchment.

"What's that?" Dean asked, entering the room. "I don't know." Elena said, baffled, shrugging. She opened the envelope, pulling the slip of parchment free of it. It was an invitation. Written, painstakingly, in a looping; spiky, elegant scrawl. It read;

_Ms. Elena Gilbert,_

_We wish that you and your suitor(s) would grace us with your presence at,_

_The Masquerade Ball._

_Hosted by,_

_Lord DeSangue_

_Held at,_

_The Lockwood Manor._

_Tomorrow evening._

"Who the hell's Lord DeSangue?" Dean muttered. "Guess I'll find out." Elena glanced at him. "Will you be my escort?" She blinked up at him, with wide doe eyes. Dean nodded, "Of course." "Good."

Elena smiled faintly, "This doesn't mean I forgive you." She turned and walked back to the kitchen, saying; "I'm wearing black." Dean followed her, looking perplexed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So, we can match, of course." Elena said, glancing over her shoulder. Dean paused, sighing heavily, muttering to himself, "And I thought hunting demons was a scary and crazy job."

The party was in full swing. Dean was standing at the bar, yes; they actually had a _bar_, in an uncomfortably fitting suit. Elena told him she'd meet him there. Dean held his mask in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other.

His mask was black, and made of leather. It covered his features. All but his mouth. When he wore it, his eyes were the only thing visible through the rawhide. _At least I get a break from hunting demons, _Dean thought wryly.

"You're a scotch drinker, are you?" Dean lifted a brow, glancing over at the man standing next to him. The man was two inches shorter than him and leaning against the bar lazily. The Hunter stiffened at the pallor of the other man's skin.

"Yes, I am." Dean nodded, raising his glass. "I could never stand the texture." The other man lifted his glass. It was partially filled with a darker whiskey. The hunter chuckled, bringing his glass to his lips, "Well, to each his own."

Dean almost choked when the doors opened and a young woman, dressed in a black, flowing, ball gown, glided into the room. She wore a mask that covered most of her face, but it was her lively, ochre eyes that gave her away.

Elena looked beautiful. The gown clung to her every curve and cascaded to the floor. Her mask was gold and overlaid with black lace. Her eyes were heavily shadowed with gold eye shadow. Her lips were ruby red. The entire effect was truly stunning.

Dean was frozen in place. Then he loosened his tie and collar before making his way towards her. He was fully aware of the other man's glacier blue eyes on him, slicing into him with envy and instantaneous hatred.

"Hello," Elena said almost shyly. "You're beautiful." Dean whispered, and then caught himself, clearing his throat. "I mean, 'hi'." He chuckled nervously. "And you're handsome." Elena said with a laugh, "Oh, I meant, 'how are you?'"

She brushed past him and wandered towards the double doors, opening them, they both saw the courtyard. Elena's jaw dropped with awe. "It's beautiful!" The courtyard was lit with strings, upon strings, of white lights.

There were paper lanterns strung along the pathway, giving the illusion of floating above the guests' heads. Colorful strings of lights were threaded through the bushes. The entire affect was magical.

Elena stepped onto the lighted walkway and floated towards the pavilion. Dean followed her swiftly, looking around with cloaked suspicion. The interior of the tent was extravagant. Even Dean was surprised.

The tent was made of a purple gauzy material. There were even more lights strung from the ceiling, spiraling in an intricate pattern. _If I see any more of those damn lights, I think I'm going to be sick._ Dean thought with distaste.

Elena was ecstatic, looking around the rotunda with delight. The floor was wooden and polished to a high gloss. Dean allowed himself to indulge in a spiteful image of the dancers slipping and sliding across the floor. They even had a string quartet.

_A string quartet? _Dean thought, horror-stricken. _Really?_ "Rich people." He muttered. "Honored guests," A soft, but unmistakably, masculine voice said. A tinkling resounded around the room. Elena and Dean both looked towards the stage.

A young man in his mid-to-early twenties stood on the platform, facing the crowd. He was clean shaven, pale, and undeniably handsome. He wore a charming smile, which never reached his clear green eyes. A tuft of his soft brown hair curled towards his forehead.

He carried himself like a nobleman. And Dean instinctively and immediately hated him. "I am so grateful," The young man continued, "That you could all join me this evening." His emerald eyes flickered towards Elena and Dean.

"I'm sure that some, if not most, of you are wondering who I am…" "Dear God," Dean muttered to Elena, "Is he trying to kill us with boredom?" Elena bit her lip, quivering with restrained laughter, before smacking Dean's shoulder playfully.

"Don't make me laugh!" She whispered to him. "– And now, here I stand. In a room full of people with whom I wish to make a –" He tilted his head towards Dean and Elena " – Lifelong connection with." Lord DeSangue flashed everyone a charming smile, which to Dean looked threatening.

"Please, join me for a dance. One of my favorite waltzes, in fact. The Viennese Waltz." _Waltz?_ Dean thought, horrified. "W – What? He expects us to _waltz?_" Dean hissed to Elena frantically.

Elena nodded, looking up at Dean. "That son of a bitch," Dean grumbled, taking Elena's hand, guiding her to the dance floor. Dean's eyes flitted towards the stage. DeSangue had vanished. "You do know how to waltz, right?" Elena asked him quizzically.

"Yes," Dean nodded. Then at her look, chuckled slightly. "No. I don't. But I think it's best that we do what DeSangue wants. For now. Unless we want a bloodbath." Elena nodded hesitantly as Dean guided her into a stilted, but graceful waltz.

"Relax," Elena instructed him. "Okay." Dean nodded stiffly, glancing around the room. He glanced at her, meeting her amber orbs. Dean allowed himself to relax under her gaze. They moved in perfect synchronicity. The quartet played a slow, almost melancholy, but beautiful tune.

As soon as the song ended, Dean and Elena glanced around the pavilion. "Tonight, is all about connections," Lord DeSangue began, "My connection with you." Elena swallowed hard, looking at Dean. "The connection I wish to make. And most of all…"

"He is so full of it, isn't he?" A low, disdainful, voice said. Dean and Elena whirled. The man that Dean had spoken to at the bar was standing next to them. His glacier optics were focused on the man on the stage, narrowed with seething hatred.

"Damon," Elena said, surprised. Dean's jade globes flashed towards her. "Lena, you know this – " He cut himself off, shaking his head and jabbing a finger towards Damon, "You _know_ him?" Elena nodded cautiously. "I do. He's from here, Dean." She said, nervously, watching Damon carefully.

"Yeah. I am." Damon said tersely, straightening his jacket. "Thank you." DeSangue said from the stage, before stepping down from the platform. He made his way towards the trio gracefully. Moving with the easiness of a lazy cat.

"Miss Gilbert, I presume," Lord DeSangue said graciously, taking Elena's hand, kissing the back of it before inclining into a bow. Elena glanced at Dean and Damon, obviously flustered. "Um – it's Elena, actually." DeSangue smiled at her as though he found her peculiarly charming.

"I wondered if I might have a word with you, actually… Elena." "Okay, I'm stepping in now." Dean said, with a trace of a growl in his voice. He stepped in front Elena. "You're not going anywhere with her. Got it?" Lord DeSangue looked vaguely taken aback.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" The hunter uttered a sardonic laugh. "We both know that you're not really a man." Damon looked mildly impressed at Dean's words. "Well…" DeSangue tipped his head to the side.

"If that's case, then you can come with us." Dean nodded stiffly, before saying curtly, "Lead the way." Lord DeSangue lead them into the Lockwood Mansion, he walked up the stairs briskly, before turning down a corridor and disappearing into a room.

Dean took Elena's hand and followed DeSangue inside. "Now," Lord DeSangue started, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to speak with you both alone." "Yeah. No kidding." Dean replied, waspishly. DeSangue revealed his teeth in what could be almost called a smile.

He looked at Dean with the patience of an older brother, explaining the way of life to his little brother. "Dean," He said almost reproachfully. "You have no reason to fear me. I mean you no harm." "Right," Dean snapped, "And I'm the Easter Bunny."

Lord DeSangue sighed heavily, realizing there wouldn't be any headway with Dean. "Elena," He said cajolingly, "You know why I brought you here, right?" Elena nodded, glancing at Dean. "It's because of Dean and I, isn't it?"

Dean expelled a breath, shocked. He felt as though DeSangue had hit him over the head. Dean was stunned. "Exactly." DeSangue said, flashing that charming smile. Elena lowered her eyes.

"I'm just going to say it," Lord DeSangue continued, "Because of… well, because of certain complications; you and Dean can't be together. You can't. It's impossible." Dean and Elena exchanged a look, both of them shocked. Pained.

"You see, you and Dean have tried. For millennia." "What?" Dean finally choked out. "Yes, Dean. You and Elena have been one of the many tragic romances that have existed in history."

DeSangue mused, "I rather enjoyed watching the story unfold, several times. It's very different in the beginning. But, the ending is always the same. It's become very tiresome." "Then why tell us?" "Because, I'm tired. And weary. I'm only trying to help you Dean."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it." "If you want what's best for your beloved, then walk away Dean." "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't –" "Dean, you can't fool me. You may fool everyone else. But not me."

Dean sputtered for a few minutes, shaking his head. "You're in love with her Dean. And I know it. So, does she." Elena blushed, gaping before looking away. "Now, if you want to _protect_ her," Lord DeSangue began. "What?" Dean said, almost shouting.

"Then stay away." DeSangue continued, looking rather miffed. "Your past is catching up with you, Dean. And soon it'll take her down with you." With that, Lord DeSangue swept from the room majestically. Dean stood, dumbfounded, breathing in deeply through his nose.

Elena stepped towards him timidly. "Dean?" Dean shook his head silently. "Dean, talk to me." Elena whispered, her chocolate spheres swimming with tears. "Lena," Dean said softly, "You know that everything I've done, I've done it for you, right?"

"Yes." Elena replied shakily. "I know I've said and done a lot to hurt you, but, I never intended for –" "Dean, I know." "Then you know how difficult this is." Elena staggered back, gaping at him. "Dean. Don't. Just don't." She said, unsteadily.

Elena turned and rushed from the room. Dean chased after her, calling out, "Lena!" She paused on the balcony, breathing out, her voice wavering, "Dean, let's just not do this right now." Dean snarled, "Why not?" He was breathing hard, upset.

Just like she was. Elena took a deep breath, closing her eyes before whirling to face him. She grasped Dean's collar, yanking him close. Elena crushed her lips against Dean's feverishly.

Dean uttered a strangled sound of surprise before his hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer. When Elena pulled away from Dean, her cheeks were flushed. The hunter was startled. The entire room was silent.

A few breathy whispers resounded against the walls. Elena glanced towards the silent crowd, her eyes wide. Stefan was standing just below her and Dean. His leaf green eyes focused on them.

Elena drew in a shuddered breath as Stefan swiveled and walked out. "Lena," Dean started as she began to walk after Stefan. "Dean, no." Elena said softly. "I think we've both said enough."

She hurried down the stairs and walked out of the mansion, her body taken over by a fine trembling. Elena wanted to go after Stefan and try to explain. But she also wanted to go home and throw herself onto her bed and cry.

"Elena?" A soft voice said quizzically. She turned, seeing Caroline standing behind her. Caroline looked very pretty in the blue dress she wore. "What's wrong?" Her friend asked. Elena walked towards her, throwing her arms around the blonde, unable to stand on her unsteady legs anymore.

"I – Dean – He – Stefan –" Elena gasped out, incapable of holding back the floods of tears and tidal wave of pain. Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend, sinking to the ground, saying softly, "Shh… it's okay, Elena. It's going to be okay."

Dean leaned against the banister, his hands curling into fists, before he turned and punched the wall, pain flaring in his knuckles as he shouted, "_Damn it!_" He could still feel her. Smell her. Hear her. It almost drove him crazy. And he let her walk away. Again.

_So much for fixing it, _his mind whispered to him spitefully. _Shut up_. He replied angrily. Just then, his phone rang, shocking him out of his reverie. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the annoying ringing object. It was Sam.

Answering it, Dean said wearily, "Yeah, Sam?" "Dean, you okay?" Came Sam's response. "You sound kind of…" "I'm fine, Sammy." Dean breathed, closing his eyes. "I'll explain later. What's going on?" "Well, it can't be Lilith."

Sam said, sounding oddly relieved. "Good." "It's something different, altogether. You have to see this. If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it." "Okay." Dean said finally. "I'm on my way."


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy water cannot help you now. Thousand armies couldn't keep me out._

_I don't want your money. I don't want your crown._

_See, I've come to burn your kingdom down._

_Holy water cannot help you now. See I've come to burn your kingdom down._

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out._

_I'm gonna raise the stakes. I'm gonna smoke you out._

_Seven Devils – Florence + the Machine_

_11/24/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_He's gone. Dean's really gone. I feel like half of me is missing. Like, I've been ripped in two. And it hurts. It hurts like you wouldn't believe. Stefan leaving never felt this bad. I feel so sick. So bad. But not because Stefan left. But that I hurt him. I never intended to hurt him. I guess, I really am a lot like Katherine. Aren't I? But Katherine always got what she wanted. And right now, what I want is Dean. And he's gone. He left last night. Sam said he just dumped his cellphones and Sam's stuff at their motel and took off. God, I hope he's okay. I hope he comes back soon._

Elena stared at the blotches on her diary page, where her tears smeared the ink. She took a deep shuddered breath as the doorbell rang. Hopping off the window seat, she wandered downstairs, calling, "I'll get it!"

But Jeremy was at the door. Lord DeSangue was at the door. Seeming out of place. Elena stared at him with open apprehension. DeSangue was dressed casually in a light black sweater, the collar opened to reveal a white button down underneath.

With that he wore black slacks. And he looked more like an Abercrombie & Fitch model than anyone she's ever met. "Hello, Elena." He said cordially. "Lord DeSangue." Elena breathed; blinking rapidly.

"Please, call me Shad." He replied with that movie star smile of his. Elena nodded, murmuring, "Shad." "May I please, come in?" Jeremy glanced at Elena, distrust in his eyes. "Elena," He started. Elena sighed, shaking her head.

"I swear that I mean you no harm." Jeremy cast Shad an incredulous look. Shad held up one hand, palm flat and fingers splayed. Jeremy's brown eyes went glassy and he nodded, saying, "Of course, you can come in."

Elena drew in a breath sharply as Shad stepped across the threshold. "I didn't want to do it." He said simply. "You… you…" Elena stammered. "I'm a telepath." Shad said softly before venturing down the hallway, gesturing into the kitchen, "This way to the kitchen?"

Elena swallowed visibly, nodding as she led him into the kitchen. "Elena, I mean you no harm. You know that." Shad said with a sigh. "Right," Elena shook her head. The vampire perched himself on the barstool, resting his elbows on the countertop.

"What can I do to convince you that I'm telling you the truth?" "You can't." Elena said tartly. "If this is about Dean's leaving, I had nothing to do with it. I didn't have to do anything. You did it all yourself." Shad said artlessly.

Elena averted her amber orbs. "What if I told you I could help you find Dean?" DeSangue said coaxingly. Elena raised her eyes to his. "I have people who can find him. And I could deliver him to you, unharmed."

"And I'd have to do what for you in return?" "Nothing," Shad said with a charming smile. "Right. And why don't I believe that?" DeSangue laughed – actually threw his head back and _laughed_ – as though she'd said something profoundly humorous.

"Elena," He said with mock reproach, "What on God's green Earth gave you the idea that I would do something like this and expect remuneration?" Confusion clouded over Elena's pixie-like features, "_Huh_?"

The sign read, "Welcome to Texas. The Lone Star State." But Dean didn't feel welcome as he passed the sign with a sigh. Before he jerked the steering wheel and made an illegal U-turn.

The tires screeched in protest as the Impala swerved before whipping around and speeding past the sign again. Dean reached out and turned on the radio. A Def Leppard song blared from the speakers. Breathing in a sigh of relief, Dean relaxed slightly as trees flew past.

Elena shook her head. "No," She said finally. "As much as I'd love to see him again, I'd rather he came back of his own free will." DeSangue scrutinized her for a moment before he leaned back, "You still blame me for his leaving, don't you?"

"With every fiber of my being." "Well, I didn't tell him to leave." "But you told him that I was in danger because of him, knowing that he'd leave if it meant my being safe." "Well –" "And now, he's gone." "I see." Elena shot him a searing glance.

"I'm glad you see. Besides, all that BS you gave him about us being together for centuries was just crap wasn't it?" Shad flashed her a mysterious smile, "Well, I'm the only one who knows, aren't I? And telling you wouldn't be very sporting, now would it?"

Elena bristled, saying in a barely controlled voice, "I vehemently dislike you." Lord DeSangue held up his hands in silent surrender, "Well, I guess I'll go then." "Please do." Elena whirled and walked out of the kitchen and hurried upstairs. She slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the bed.

"_You're here," Elena breathed delightedly. "Yeah, I am." Dean replied softly. She rushed across the snow-covered ground, flinging her arms around him. Elena pressed her forehead against his gently, whispering, "I love you." _

_Dean cradled her chin with one hand gently, guiding her lips to his. Elena shivered in happiness. He was here. And felt warm and so, so, good. Elena drew back, her breath shaky, "This is a dream, isn't it?" Dean nodded solemnly. _

_Elena buried her face in his neck, breathing in his aftershave. "Then I never want to wake up." "Lena," Dean said her name breathlessly. To her, his voice was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. The song that played as she fell asleep every night. _

_The wind chimes on a summer breeze. The church bells ringing during a wedding. The song that she sung when she was alone. Unshed tears stung Elena's eyes as her grasp on Dean tightened. "Don't. I don't wanna go, Dean. I don't want to wake up with you not here." _

_The little pinpricks of tears glistened in her eyes before they rolled over her cheeks. "Lena," He started again. She felt her grip on him weaken. "Dean, don't go." She gasped, panicked. "I have to." "No!" She cried, reaching for him. "I'm sorry." The words were barely whispered before he vanished._

Elena breathed out weakly, before her body was racked with sobs. The dream was so real. And it hurt so much more. _Dean…_ She thought helplessly.

Dean jolted awake, grasping the steering wheel of the Impala. He'd only been asleep for a few minutes. But that dream – Elena felt so real. Dean blew out a breath, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pull over and take a nap._ The spiteful little voice in the back of his mind chimed. Dean rolled his shoulders uneasily before starting the car. He sighed as he turned on the heater as he sped down the road.

Only to come to a screeching halt as a girl, dressed in a tattered, bloody night gown, flung herself in front of the Impala. "_Help me!_" She shrieked. _What the –_ Dean thought, baffled.

"Hey, Sam." Elena said with a wisp of a smile. Sam offered her a sympathetic smile as he said, "Morning, Ellie." "No word?" She asked softly. "No. I'm sorry." Sam said, shaking his head. "Where could he possibly be?" "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Stay here." Dean said to the shaken girl. She reminded him of Elena. The same burnt sienna eyes and auburn hair. But she held a look Elena wouldn't. Distrust. Dean opened the car door, waving her inside. "You'll be fine."

He walked to the trunk, opening it; he picked up his trusty .45. Sliding the magazine into the grip, he pulled the slide back, chambering a single silver round. Dean sighed heavily before walking into the woods.

The sound of twigs and leaves crunching under foot made Dean stiffen before he whirled around. A low growl resounded around the woods before something exploded towards Dean.

At least that's what it seemed like to him. It hit him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Dean felt the oxygen explode from him in one burst. Fire flared in his ribs as claws ripped through his shirt and his flesh.

White spots burst before his eyes and explosive, white hot pain flared in the back of his head before the world turned grey before everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hate living without you. Dead wrong to ever doubt you. But my demons lay in waiting. _

_Tempting me away. Oh, how I adore you. Oh, how I thirst for you._

_Oh, how I need you. Comatose. I'll never wake up without an overdose of you._

_I don't wanna live. I don't wanna breathe. 'Less I feel you next to me. _

_You take the pain I feel. Waking up to you never felt so real._

_I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream. 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me. _

_The way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real._

_Comatose – Skillet_

_11/29/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been days. And Dean hasn't returned. I haven't seen much of Stefan either. But then again, I've been kind of avoiding him. What do I say to him? "I'm sorry that I broke your heart by kissing –" No. I can't. I can't say that. I miss Dean. And now, I'm starting to get kind of worried. He would've at least said something to Sam, right? And Sam wouldn't hide it from me. Would he? I just don't know what to think. I'm really starting to consider Shad/Lord DeSangue's offer. Maybe I should I ask Damon and Alaric first. Maybe…_

"Hey," A voice from the door way called, startling Elena. She jolted, nearly dropping her diary. She gave a sharp intake of breath before exhaling it in a _whoosh. _"Jeremy," She breathed, "Don't do that."

Jeremy flashed her a sheepish grin. "Sorry." "It's okay." "I was just wondering if you were driving to school today. I might get a ride with you, if you were." Elena nodded. "Of course. There's just a stop I gotta make first, if you don't mind…" She said, trailing off. Jeremy nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you downstairs then."

The Salvatore Boardinghouse was a sprawling building that once could've put the Lockwood Manor to shame. But now, it was covered with vines and centuries worth of stains from grime and filth.

But, through all the muck, its beauty still shone through. It was still a breath taking, elegantly crafted residence. Elena pulled her car into the driveway. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she glanced at Jeremy, saying hesitantly, "You could stay out here, if you want."

The memory of Damon snapping Jeremy's neck danced through her mind, making her wince internally. Jeremy simply blinked at her, "I'll go in." He said firmly. Elena drew in a breath, closing her eyes as she climbed out of the car.

She and Jeremy walked towards the door in silence. The door opened as Elena reached it. "Jeremy. Elena." Damon said genially. His raven mop of hair was mussed. He was dressed in a loose-fitting black long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

He looked like he could've been a model for those jeans. Hell, he could've modeled the entire outfit and started a new fashion trend. Elena pushed the thoughts away and stared into Damon's silvery-blue eyes steadily. "Can we talk?"

Damon placed his hand over his heart, a look of mock mortification on his face, "Elena! I'm scandalized. This, after your boyfriend leaves? How could you?" Elena rolled her eyes at Damon's words, brushing past him. Aware that Jeremy was not far behind her.

"Yes, please. Come in. Enjoy my personal space. While you're at it, you want to just go ahead and make yourself at home." Damon's words carried through the silence, flowing after her.

She shrugged off the wave of annoyance that arose at his biting, sarcastic words. "I need your help;" Elena said coolly, "Dean is missing." "Well, ex_cuse_ me," Damon said just as casually, "But, do I look like your search dog?"

Elena opened her mouth, outraged, but Damon soldiered on, "Well, sorry. But Timmy is just going to have to stay down the well, isn't it? Because Lassie isn't going looking for him." "Let her speak!" Jeremy interjected; his brown eyes hard.

Damon's brows hiked at the youngest Gilbert's words. Elena stepped between the vampire and her brother (cousin), holding her hands up, announcing, "Officially playing referee now." Drawing in a deep breath, Elena says in a low voice, "Damon, I just want to know, can I trust him?"

"Who? Your brother? You live with him, don't you?" Damon quipped, his arctic blue eyes hardened, not unlike sapphires. "No! DeSangue." The severity that overlaid Damon's features melted away as he burst out laughing – laughing so hard he doubled over.

Elena and Jeremy just gaped at him helplessly as the vampire grasped the table in front of him, hiccupping – _actually hiccupping, _from laughter. "So… he's… still using my old name, eh?" Damon said, wheezing as he sobered up. Mirth still dancing in his crystalline eyes.

"What?" Elena gawked at him, flummoxed. "Yeah, it was one of my many aliases from back in the day," the vampire said as offhandedly as if he were commenting on the weather. "But… but…" Elena stammered, still staring at him as if he had sprouted a tail.

"I used "Count DeSangue" as a pseudonym in the 1880s." Damon said carefully, as though she were slow on the uptake. Elena looked at Jeremy unsteadily. The youngest Gilbert shook his head, saying callously, "And how does he know this?"

"Well, we're old friends, of course." "You had friends." It was meant to be a question, but the mordant tone Jeremy used made it a statement. Scornful amusement was plastered over the boy's face. "Yes, I did." Damon's quiet tones held a hint of menace.

Elena grasped Jeremy's elbow protectively. "Can I trust him, Damon?" Elena repeated. "Maybe." Was Damon's only reply. Elena cast him a frustrated glance. "Well, if you won't help me, I'll just find someone who can." Elena whirled and stalked past him, and towards the door. Jeremy trailing after her.

"Arrogant _ass!_" Elena almost shrieked, yanking the car door open. She flung herself into the driver's seat. Jeremy climbed into the passenger side, staring at his older sister in surprise. "You okay?" He asked carefully.

Elena nodded at him; then understanding washed over her. "I know!" She said excitedly, "I know who can help us!" "Who?" Jeremy sputtered stunned. "An old friend." Elena said with a smile.

"Uh-huh. And you're sure of this?" "I am sure," Elena replied with a sigh, "Even Sam hasn't heard from him. And that worries me even more. He usually checks in with Sam by now." "Ohh…" "Yeah. Sam's been looking in hospitals, jails, everywhere. And there's just _nothing._"

Elena's voice cracked as tears sprang to her eyes, flooding her vision as she all but whimpered, "I'm really scared, Bobby. And I need your help." "I'll see what I can do. But, you know Dean, Elena. If he doesn't want anyone findin' him, he ain't gon' be found."

"I know. But, he's never acted like this before…. Has he?" "No. At least, not for this long. And if Sam can't find him, then…." "Something's really wrong." Elena finished for him, horror seeping into her veins. "Yeah." "So, you'll help us?" "Of course."

"Thank you, Bobby." Elena said, lethargy finally descending upon her. "You're welcome, 'Lena Bean." Bobby Singer hung up his phone, rubbing his brow as he muttered to himself, "Dean, what've you gotten yourself into, ya idjit?"

Elena was dreaming. And on some subconscious level, she knew that. But couldn't snap out of it. Her delicate hands clenched the bedding into her fists. She shuddered with fear and sobbed softly in her sleep. Well aware of her brother shaking her and shouting her name.

_Elena was in a forest. She was tensed and alert. The sound of leaves and twigs crunching under foot send chills racing up and down her spine and she spun around. Something shot forward from the ground and hit her in the chest, knocking the breath from her. _

_Her ribs burst into flame as claws ripped through her flesh as easily as a blade shredding a ribbon. Elena's head hit the ground and her entire skull burst into white hot agony as her vision went grey and finally black._

Elena bolted upright, gasping for air. Jeremy lurched back, staring at her with wide eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted with slight reflection that her cheeks were wet.

Tremors still raced through her as she realized that her breathing was shuddered. That tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "Dean…." She whispered achingly.

_11/30/12_

_Dear Diary…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I have died every day, waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you._

_For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_A Thousand Years – Christina Perri_

_I'm dying.__ A distant part of Elena's mind said with surprising calm. __This is what dying feels like.__ She remained still. Every fiber of her being alit with pain. Every inch of her burning with white-hot throbbing agony. _

_She forced herself to remain motionless, stock still as something cold and wet pressed to her cheek. A snuffling sound resounded in her ears as it began to trail down her throat. It was a _nose_. _

_Oh, god. __Elena thought, her heart jerking with panic. She felt it almost slam against her ribs with each _thump._ Her stomach nearly dropped. But she remained still. Panic searing through her nerves. _

_Blindly, she reached out. Searching for… something. She had a vague memory of plastic and steel in her hands. Steel couldn't possibly work against this thing. But silver could. And it… __Ah! __Elena thought triumphantly. _

_Her fingers curled around the object as a thick rope of something hot and sticky dripped onto her cheek. A shudder of disgust rippled through her as a feral growl rumbled in her ear. _

_Opening her eyes quickly, she whipped the gun off the ground, aiming it at the beast that hovered above her. A flash of wide, startled, almost human eyes caught her attention momentarily before she pulled the trigger. A loud _crack_ rang in her ears and a spray of blood painted the air crimson._

Elena bolted forward, gasping. Her hands slammed against the desk in front of her as she grasped it with the air of a drowning victim grasping their rescuer. Every head in the classroom swiveled to face her.

Alaric stared at her with concern. "I'm fine," Elena said, blood rushing to her cheeks. Caroline and Bonnie were looking at her. A paper plane soared through the air and landed on her desk.

Elena unfolded it, and read; Are you okay? Bonnie. Elena sighed, scribbling a hasty, Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a nightmare. Before refolding it and tossing it back to her friend.

Bonnie cast her an inquiring look. Silently asking her what the nightmare was about. Elena breathed in a sharp intake of breath, realizing that Bonnie, nor Caroline knew about Dean. _May as well tell them._ Elena thought with a jolt of dismay.

"Wow," Caroline said for the fiftieth time. "Just… wow." Elena felt a tinge of pink brush over her cheeks as she stared down at the cup of coffee in front of her. Focusing so intently that the image of white and brown blurred.

"How could you keep this a secret from us?" Bonnie demanded, betrayal tainting her words. "Bonnie –" "No, you knew. You knew about vampires and demons and witches _long_ before we did. And now –"

Bonnie took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed with outrage, "At least tell me, was he a good kisser?" Elena's chocolate orbs widened as her head shot up, stunned, she said, "_Bonnie._"

She glanced at Caroline, aghast. But the blonde was staring at their friend in newfound respect, she grinned, holding her hands up in silent surrender, "Hey. I'm only upset that Bonnie beat me to that question."

Elena huffed before her indignation was dissolved into giggles. She shook her head, chortling, "You two are incorrigible." Elena lowered her amber optics, her phone chiming.

Answering it, she said softly, "Hello?" "Hi. Elena?" Bobby Singer's voice said gruffly. "Hey, Bobby." Elena breathed, her heart thudding against her ribcage painfully. She waited on baited breath.

Elena didn't know how she could deal if Bobby told her anything other than, "He's alright". She heard Bobby draw in a breath. "I haven't found him yet. But, I know of someone who could find him. I just wanted you to know, he'll be fine. This is in trusted hands, 'Lena."

Elena breathed shallowly, "Thanks, Bobby." She said weakly. "Yeah." "So…" Caroline started as Elena hung up. "That was a friend. He said that he's pretty sure about how to find Dean." A weak smile spread across Elena's lips. "Oh," Caroline nodded.

"Okay." Elena had said for the tenth time. Jenna was pretty insistent that Elena come home and help her help some member of the Historical Society. "I'm at the door." She said finally. The door swung open.

"There you are," Jenna said breathlessly. "Here I am," Elena quipped, "I am here." She nodded stepping over the threshold. "Good," Jenna nodded. "Can you get those boxes?" Elena's aunt nodded her head towards a pile of boxes.

Drawing in a deep breath, Elena stepped into the hallway, picking up a box. "Hello," A soft, masculine voice said just behind her ear, "You must be the lovely Elena." Elena jumped, almost dropping a box. She whirled.

A man, in his early thirties, stood behind her. He was dressed in a dark business suit. His dark hair was parted in the middle. All in all, he looked very stylish. Elena could only gape at him.

Training from the Winchesters told her to take in his appearance, stance and be prepared for _anything._ Any surprises. The older man was pale. Elena swallowed thickly as she watched his muscles ripple as he moved.

Not unlike a jungle cat's. The grace, his pallor, the predatory light in his eyes. _Vampire._ The vampire smiled politely, "I apologize for the intrusion. I am Elijah."

"So, you're telling me that the oldest vampire in time… is coming after me?" Elena breathed, her heart thudding almost painfully in her chest. Sam leaned against the table, his eyes focused on the floor.

Stefan and Damon nodded solemnly. She was sitting on the couch in the foyer of the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Sam finally broke down and told her. He was courteous towards the Salvatore Brothers.

But the tension in his shoulders told Elena unmistakably that he was fighting the hunter's instinct to cut their heads off. "Does Dean know?" Elena asked, her voice quivering. Sam shook his head, "No. We haven't found him yet, Ellie."

Stefan and Damon's heads swiveled towards him, puzzlement clear in their eyes. "I can't," Elena said finally. "I just… I can't." She rose to her feet and turned, rushing from the room. "Elena!" Sam called to her, before bounding after her.

Elena broke into a run, yanking the front door open; she fled out to the courtyard. Sam grasped her wrist, halting her in her tracks, spinning her around to face him. "I can't, Sam,"

Elena gasped, tears stinging at her eyes, "I'm just so scared. First Dean vanishes, without a _trace_ and every sign says that he's dead. And now this." "Ellie –" "No. You don't get it, Sam. I'm_ tired._ I'm only seventeen." Elena hiccupped, the tears glistening as they trail down her cheeks.

"I'm a _kid. _And I have to deal with all this? It's not fair! I'm tired of caring. I'm tired of worrying. I have to worry about Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Dean, _you._ I mean, Jenna was in the _hospital._ Dean's missing. And now, this new vampire threat?"

She paused, her voice wobbling, "Can't I just be a kid for once? God! I'd give anything not to worry about vampires, demons, ghosts or werewolves for once! I'd _love_ to join my friends and party and not care about anything but music and boys! But, I can't. Why? Because I'm _me._ I care. I worry. I suffer. And what do I get in return? More monsters. I can't. I'm done with all this, Sam." Elena took a step back, shaking her head. "I can't." She whirled, sprinting away.

_12/06/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_Dean hasn't returned yet. And with the threat of even __more__ vampires in Mystic Falls, I thought that maybe the word would get out. And that he'd be here. I'm scared. For the first time, I'm scared for __myself. __And as incredibly selfish as it sounds, I want him. I want him here. And now, I just keep hoping and wishing that he'd be here. So, so very shallow. I want him. I need him. And after all this, I don't know… don't know how we're going to survive all this. Not without him. One Winchester is good. But two would be far better. God help us all._


	9. Chapter 9

_This is when the feeling sinks in._

_I don't wanna miss you like this._

_Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_I guess you're in New York today._

_I don't wanna need you this way._

_Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_Come back… Be Here – Taylor Swift_

_12/7/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I honestly don't know what to do. Not anymore. All this, it's all too much. I feel like I can't breathe. It hurts. Just even thinking about it. For the first time, since I can remember, I think… I'm gonna pray. There's no other option. If there is a God, maybe He'll send Dean back to me._

Elena put her pen down with a sigh, shaking her head. She clasped her hands together, drawing in a deep breath, uncertainty glimmering in her amber orbs, "Umm… God? I… um… I don't know how to do this, actually. I've never really – Uhh – I just – Please, if you can hear me, please. Just send Dean back to me. Send him home. Preferably alive. And whole. Unscathed. Please? Umm… th – thanks.."

Elena stammered awkwardly. A rustle of wings drew her attention towards her bedroom door. A voice was shouting. _Dean?_ Elena thought. "That was quick." She whispered, casting a glance towards her ceiling, "Thank you!"

She leapt from her bed and bounded towards the stairs, hearing Dean shouting, "_What the hell was that for?_" Another male's voice said grimly, "Bobby said you "fell off the grid", Dean." "I was fine," Dean said, sounding annoyed.

"Fine?" The other man said skeptically. Elena stepped around the archway, her breath catching in her throat. "Dean…" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Dean turned to her, his face caked with blood and grime.

He looked like he went through the mill twice then was tossed into a blender set to "Chop". But, to Elena, he never looked more beautiful. Elena rushed across the room, throwing her arms around his neck, her mouth colliding with his.

Dean uttered a sound of surprise before pulling back, his emerald spheres clouded with confusion. Elena glanced over her shoulder, fire erupting in her cheeks. The other man was staring at the opposite wall blankly, obviously embarrassed.

Dean gestured to him, mumbling, "That's Castiel. An... Angel." Elena glanced between the two of them, deadpanned, "Oh. Of course." Castiel nodded at Elena, expressionless. "Cass, this is 'Lena." Dean said, glancing at the girl in surprise, still thrown by her behavior.

Elena offered Castiel her hand with a small smile, "Pleased to meet you." The Angel merely looked at her hand before glancing at Dean hopelessly. Dean held up his hands silently.

Castiel hesitantly took Elena's hand, shaking it lightly. Elena glanced between the men, the air thick with tension and anger. A shiver rippled through her. "So…" Elena started. Dean's emerald orbs flickered towards her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked softly. Dean shook his head silently. "I found Dean in Tennessee," Castiel said. "What?" Elena breathed; her heart racing at his words. Something about the way he said it sent a chill rippling down her spine.

He sounded distant. Elena's eyes raked over Dean, taking in the blood that was caked at the side of his head. She drew in a shuddered breath as she looked away, swallowing thickly.

"He was attacked. By a werewolf," Castiel continued. "But he's fine now." "Lena," Dean started, reaching for her. "Why'd you leave?" Elena's voice was hushed, tainted with hurt. "I'm sorry," Dean said slowly.

"I needed you," Elena gasped out, her eyes swimming with tears. "I needed you _weren't there._" Her voice was fragile, edging on hysteria as Dean stepped forward, "_I'm sorry, _'Lena. I'm truly _sorry._"

Elena's ochre spheres hardened as she grit out, "You should be. It's been _hell_ here without you, Dean! I didn't even know if you were _alive._" She shook her head, rushing from the room. "Lena!" Dean called, before he raced after her.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist, tugging her towards him. Elena raised her eyes to his, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I really and truly am." "I know, Dean." She shook her head.

Dean emitted a long, low sigh. "I get it. You were worried. But I'm not the bad guy here." Elena's eyes flared with annoyance, "Oh, and you're implying that I _am_?" Dean shook his head, "No. That's not what I was implying. I was making no implications. I was only saying…"

He trailed off, reaching towards her, brushing his fingertips across her cheek. "God, I missed you." He breathed softly. A faint smile curved Elena's lips as she lowered her tawny optics. "I missed you too." She started to take a step towards him, then stopped, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"God! You smell like _ass_." She cried, covering her nose and mouth with her hand. Dean gaped at her before a chuckle rolled over his lips. "Gee, thanks." "Where'd you go? On vacation in sewer?" Elena quipped, her giggles muffled.

"Alright. I get it. I need a shower." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "You really, really do." Elena said with a laugh. "How'd I miss that smell earlier? Ick." "That's it. I'm going." Dean said, holding his hands up as he turned and rushed upstairs.

"Don't get lost up there!" Elena called after him teasingly, laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean called back, sounding faintly annoyed. Elena turned, hearing the front door click shut. Sam entered the hallway, his forehead creasing in a frown.

"Hey, Sam," Elena said with the first smile she's worn in what felt like forever. "Hey, Ellie," Sam replied, his brow raising. "What's…?" He trailed off, seeing Castiel. "Cass," He said, surprised. "Hello, Sam," Castiel said softly.

"What's going on?" Sam sputtered. "Hey, 'Lena," Dean called, his head poking out of the bathroom, Elena jolted slightly before turning and calling, "Yeah?" She turned and hurried up the stairs. "How long?" Sam asked Castiel.

"We just arrived fifteen minutes ago, Sam." "Is he –" "Your brother is fine." "Good." Sam breathed as Elena hurried down the stairs. "Dean needs..." She broke off, looking around, perplexed. "Umm... Where's the Impala?"

"It's…" Sam said, confused. "It's in Tennessee." Castiel said distantly. "Dean is gonna be pissed." Elena said; her eyes wide. In a flash, she, Sam and Castiel were standing in front of the Impala. She looked around, before her legs trembled, giving out beneath her.

Elena fell to her knees, her hands slapping against the pavement. She felt her palms scape against the road as she breathed in a quaking breath. "So," Elena said in a wavering voice, "Any way you can poof Dean's car back to Virginia…?" She trailed off hopelessly as she saw Castiel shaking his head.

"Oh…" Sam helped Elena to her feet. "Well, I guess we drive then," Elena said simply, dusting off her jeans. "Alright," Sam opened the passenger door, ushering her inside.

Dean rushed downstairs, a towel around his waist. His short hair moist and dripping down his forehead. "Lena," He called, "Cass?" He gazed around, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Where the hell is everyone?"

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't how I planned on Dean returning, but since he was missed so much... xD By the way, the review button thinks you're sexy. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I recently came down with the flu and am just now recovering. I'll try to update more and more often. :/ PS, the review button likes you. :D**

* * *

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me._

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be._

_Opened my eyes, yeah. It was only just a dream._

_So I travelled back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realized, yeah. It was only just a dream._

_Just a Dream – Nelly_

"So," Dean said as Sam and Elena pulled into the driveway, in the Impala. It'd been two days. Sam and Elena had taken turns driving. Now, Dean stood, his arms crossed and his expression disapproving.

"We had to get the Impala?" Elena offered, shrinking in her seat. Dean had remained silent. His emerald orbs hardened. "Mm-hmm," He took a step back, shaking his head, "I'll have you know, that having Jenna come home to find me naked with no explanation of why wasn't nearly as fun as it sounds."

Elena erupted into giggles; she waved her hands, flailing helplessly. "I'm sorry! But – " She broke off, hiccupping and laughing. Sam slapped the steering wheel as he roared with laughter. "I'd have given anything to have seen that." Elena chortled, squirming in her seat as she cackled.

Dean rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably. "So, where'd you get –" Elena gestured to the long-sleeved shirt and jeans Dean was wearing. "I borrowed them from Jeremy." Dean said before turning and walking to the trunk, opening it and grabbing his duffel before trudging into the house.

Elena and Sam climbed out of the car, the both of them still guffawing as they walked into the house after the oldest Winchester. Elena walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of grape juice, drawing in a deep breath.

"Elena," a voice behind her breathed. Almost dropping the glass, Elena turned. Jenna was standing directly behind her. Her aunt was gaping at her, surprise and relief etched into her porcelain features. "Hey," Elena began.

"Where were you?!" Jenna thundered. "Well…" "You've been gone for two days." "I know –""And I haven't heard anything!" "Jenna –""I had to get a call from school saying you skipped classes!" "I'm sorry," Elena said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to say."

"You can start by telling me where you were. And why you took off for two days!" "Jenna," Sam's voice reverberated through the room. Both women turned to him. "It's my fault. I asked Ellie to come with me. I had some business to take care of and the car broke down and I'm sorry." Somehow when Sam said it, it made sense. Elena felt relief wash through her. "Yeah," Elena said, nodding.

Dean wandered upstairs, his duffle bag strung over his shoulder. "Hey, man," A groggy voice called to him. Dean turned, seeing Elena's younger brother, Jeremy, standing in the doorway of his room. "Hey," Dean replied with a nod.

"What's going on?" Jeremy glanced to the stairs, indicating the raised voices coming from downstairs. "Your sister's home," Dean said offhandedly. "She is?" Jeremy responded, happiness clear in his words. "Yeah," the older man said before turning and walking into the bathroom.

Jeremy bounded down the stairs excitedly. "So," He heard as he rounded the corner and ventured into the kitchen. Elena was holding a glass in her hands as she leaned against the counter. "So?" Sam inquired; his brow furrowing.

"I've been thinking," Elena continued, "I want to hunt. With you and Dean." Sam raised his glass to his lips and almost choked. "No." He said finally. "Not no, but _hell _no." The words came from the entrance to the kitchen.

Dean stood in the doorway, wearing his trademark brown leather jacket and jeans. He was also wearing a stern expression. "Dean," Elena began. "No." Dean cut her off. "I'm going, Dean." Elena scowled at him. "Like hell you are." The hunter fired back.

Elena glared poisonous arrows at him. "I am. And I'd really like to see you try to stop me." "Then you will. Because you're not going, Peaches." Dean said. "Umm... guys?" Jeremy said faintly. "_What?_" Elena and Dean yelled simultaneously. "

Well, I think –" Jeremy began. "She's not going." "_And who the hell do you think you are?_" Elena shrieked at him, "Bossing me around like this! I'm going, Dean. And you can't stop me." She brushed past him, her head held high.

"I'll be damned if that'll ever happen!" Hissing in a breath through gritted teeth, Dean turned to Jeremy, who stood, dazed. "Well, I can just say that I missed that." Jeremy said ironically, "All that yelling. Yep. It just doesn't feel like home without it."

"Jer," Dean began. "No, no." Jeremy continued, holding his hands up. "Just continue with the yelling. I'm sure we have neighbors across town that haven't heard you and Elena yet." With that the young man turned and walked out of the room.

After night fell, Elena crept downstairs, her bag strung over her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" The voice came from her right, making her jump. Dean leaned against the archway, his arms crossed. "Hunting," Elena held her chin high.

A ghost of a smirk tipped the corner of Dean's lip up. "And just what do you expect to do to whatever it –" "Vampires, Dean. I'm hunting vampires." "Right. Vampires. What are you gonna do? Give 'em a makeover?" Dean finished, with a snort.

Elena's amber spheres narrowed at him. "No. I'm going to kill them." "How and with what?" Dean inquired. "This," Elena hefted an ax. It was a beautiful weapon. The blade was curved and sharpened to a deadly edge.

The handle was grooved and carved for a sturdy handhold. Squinting, Dean saw that Elena had drawn flowers and hearts on the wooden handle. "Really?" Dean said, amused. "You're going to go after the vampires with the 'pixie ax'?"

Elena shot him a searing glance. "Goodbye, Dean." She announced, walking to the door. Dean paused, shaking his head, before following her out. "Lena, wait." "No, Dean. I'm not waiting. I'm not waiting for you try to talk me out of it."

Dean grasped her elbow, his sea green hues narrowed at her as he tugged her closer. "Fine," He snapped. "You want to hunt? We'll go hunt." His vise grip on her arm tightened as he dragged her towards the house.

"Dean," Elena began, attempting to dig her heels into the driveway. But, it was fruitless. Dean hauled her back into the house. "First, let's research." Dean said sharply, annoyance tainting his words. "Okay…" Elena said slowly, perplexed.

Dean grabbed Sam's laptop and opened it. Before he could touch the keys, Elena took the laptop, saying gently, "Maybe I should do the research." "Oh, okay." Dean said gruffly.

Elena sighed softly as she accessed their wireless internet and began a search for attacks with neck ruptures. After a moment, Dean sat beside her and read the news articles. "Wait," He began. "Go back." "Where?" Elena asked, puzzled.

Dean took the laptop and went back to an article of an 'Animal Attack'. The boy had been attacked. His throat was torn open and his body was drained of blood. Dean glanced at her, "Bingo." Was all he said.

Minutes later, Elena, Sam, and Dean were in the Impala. "Are you sure about this, Dean?" Sam asked, tentatively. "It's what 'Lena wants," Dean replied tersely, casting her an icy glance in the rearview mirror.

Elena gazed out the window casually, pretending that she didn't hear them. Sam uttered a low sigh, lifting a brow, "So, you two gonna tell me what the hell's going on?" "What do you mean?" Dean asked offhandedly.

"Well, you're both not talking. At least, not to each other." Elena shook her head, finally saying softly, "We just had a disagreement, Sam. That's all. It'll be fine." _That's what you think_. Dean thought spitefully.

The car cruised into the driveway of what appeared to be an abandoned farmhouse. At one time, it probably would've been a beautiful house. Spacious. Palatial. Elena's cerise lips parted in surprise at the sight of it.

Now, it was covered with vines. The windows had been shattered, and then boarded up. The paint had peeled. The porch was rotted and cracked. The front door was barely hanging on the hinges. It was a wreck.

Dean opened the car door, swinging his long legs out. For the first time, Elena really took in how tall the eldest Winchester is. Sure, Sam's taller. But, Dean was the one that seemed to be the most... involved. Especially when it came to Elena.

She followed him out. Dean strode towards the door, easing it open with a soft creak. Sam lingered back with the car, unearthing a pair of machetes. Elena slipped into the abandoned house quietly.

She looked around warily as both Winchesters followed her into the house. Dean had just pressed his finger to his lips to signal "silence" when the entire scene turned to chaos. A gust of wind blew into the room and knocked Elena flat on her back.

It was if she'd been hit by a steel wrecking ball. Her breath left her in an explosion. Looking up, she looked into the feral ochre globes of a boy, not two years younger than her. He bared his fangs with a low growl.

"_Dean!_" Elena shrieked, forcing the handle of the ax between her and the young vampire. Sam lurched forward but was stopped when Dean threw his arm out to stop his younger brother. The youngest Winchester's eyes widened as the elder shook his head silently.

Elena twisted the ax as the boy grasped the handle, slamming him onto his back. She raised the bladed weapon into the air, tears forming in her eyes as she swung it. The steel glinted in an arc before it ended in a disgusting _squelch._

Elena's eyes widened in horror as she realized that the vampire was still alive. His legs twitched as he gurgled through his severed neck. _Oh, god…_ She thought, horror-stricken. She dislodged the ax from the wood, raising it and striking again.

Dean flinched slightly as he watched Elena swing the ax repeatedly, tremors racing through her petite form as she sobbed. Sam's face contorted with sympathy as he looked away. Finally, Elena dropped the bloodied weapon before collapsing into wracking sobs. Dean stepped towards her, kneeling beside her.

"Lena," He began gently, "This is exactly why I don't want you to be a part of this life." Elena looked up at him, her chocolate orbs filled with outrage. "You set this up?" She asked, her voice quivering. Dean's malachite optics widened, "_What_?"

Elena rose to her feet, saying slowly, enunciating each word with rage, "Did. You. Set. This. _Up_?" "I wouldn't. And you know I wouldn't." Dean said slowly. "This isn't the life for you, 'Lena. You know that. I don't want you to be a part of this."

"Did you ever think that maybe I do?" Elena said, wounded. "I did. But I don't want you in this, 'Lena." "_Why_?" "_Because I love you!_" Dean thundered, shocking her into silence. Elena's lips parted in surprise.

Dean shook his head, glancing at Sam who gave an It's-About-Time-You-Admitted-It shrug. "Let's just go." Dean said gruffly, walking out of the abandoned farmhouse. Elena looked up at Sam, her face streaked with tears, blood and grime.

"Sam…?" She asked timidly. Sam just nodded in response. She followed Dean out slowly, swallowing thickly. Elena heard Sam behind her, a distant part of her mind replaying what Dean had said, "Because I love you."

His words shook her, sent her reeling and short-circuited any and all brain activity. Elena felt numb. Once outside, Dean glanced back at Sam and Elena, noting that Sam had his hand on Elena's elbow to stabilize her.

"We should get you cleaned up before we take you back," Dean said indistinctly, not meeting Elena's curious gaze. He turned and climbed into the Impala quickly. Elena cast Sam an exasperated glance before climbing into the car.

The motel looked at skeevy as its clientele. Elena rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the car, shaking her head. "You know, I'd have expected better of you, Dean." She said dryly, "You see, you're not supposed to take me to seedy motels until the _third_ date."

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes at her. "And you'd be lucky if either of us survive until the third date." He quipped sardonically before walking into the office. Sam walked to the trunk of the car, grabbing their duffel bags, ignoring Elena and Dean's sarcastic banter.

Sighing lowly, Elena crossed her arms, walking over to Sam, biting her lip. "Sam, how long do you think this thing with Dean will last?" She asked hesitantly. "You mean the thing were you talked him into allowing you to hunt? Or the thing where he admitted that he loves you?"

"Both. Neither. I don't know." Elena combed her fingers through her auburn locks, looking bewildered; "I just don't know what to do anymore." "We're in room seven," Dean's voice said from the walkway. "Alright," Sam called back, nodding.

Elena shook her head, following Dean into the room silently. "You okay?" Dean asked absently as he shucked his jacket off, tossing it onto one of the beds. "Yeah," Elena replied softly. Sam entered the room, throwing their things on the floor.

Glancing between Dean and Elena, he said as nonchalantly as he could muster, "You know what? I'm going to get – yeah. Anyone need anything?" Elena shook her head quickly as Dean shrugged slightly, amusement etching into his features.

With a hasty nod, Sam departed from the room. "Well, subtlety is _not_ his strong suit," Dean mused. Elena huffed, "Dean, we need to talk." "About?" The Eldest Winchester responded, clasping his hands together as he lounged in one of the kitchenette chairs.

"About what you said." Elena said shyly. Abruptly, Dean was on his feet, slipping past her. "No. We don't." He said, his words chilling her to the bone. "Dean –" She began. "Look, you need to be home soon. Otherwise Jenna might put an APB out on me." Dean interjected, "The shower's that way."

He jabbed his finger towards the bathroom. Elena shot him a searing glance before turning on her heel and stalking towards the bathroom. Cursing Dean under her breath, she shrugged her jacket off.

Her hands trembled violently as she tried unbuttoning her blouse. "It's the shock," Dean said quietly. She looked up, seeing him standing before her. He reached towards her, saying, "Here." He deftly unbuttoned her shirt before turning away.

Flames erupted in Elena's cheeks as she turned her back to him, undressing and stepping into the shower. She heard Dean clear his throat awkwardly, "You okay in there?" Elena sighed softly, "Yeah. I'm fine." "Okay. I'll be out… here then." Dean said uncomfortably.

Something in Elena wrenched violently as she raced to the shower door, opening it and poking her head out. "I wished you wouldn't." She stammered, causing Dean to halt in his tracks. He turned and looked at her quizzically.

Something charged the air between them, electrifying the atmosphere. Elena swallowed hard as her heart thundered in her chest. Dean surged towards her, clasping her face in his hands as he shoved her against the shower wall, his lips colliding with hers.

Elena stood on tiptoe returning his kiss feverishly, her fingers brushing through his hair. The sound of the motel room door slamming shut jolted Dean and Elena out of their reverie. "I'm back!" They heard Sam announce.

Dean pulled away from Elena, glancing at the bathroom door, frowning slightly before he turned and exited the bathroom. Leaving Elena confused and dazed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Time stands still._

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath._

_Every hour has come to this._

_A Thousand Years, Pt. 2 – Christina Perri & Steve Kazee_

Elena wiped mist off the mirror with a sigh. She scrutinized her damp appearance. She'd spritzed body spray over herself before dressing. She didn't like the smell of the motel soaps. They smelled like stale flowers.

But nasty smelling soap was better than no soap. Elena brushed her fingers through her wet locks, frowning as she searched for a blow dryer. "Sam?" Elena called, flabbergasted. "Yeah?" He said from the other side of the bathroom door. "Where's the blow dryer?" She asked.

Silence was her only answer. "Sam?" She asked softly. Elena heard Sam clear his throat before saying, "Ellie, we don't have a blow dryer." "Ohh…" Elena said, shaking her head. _Great._ She thought hopelessly. Elena glanced at her reflection.

She pressed her fingers to her lips, remembering how Dean had pushed her against the cool tiles of the shower and kissed her so passionately. She recalled how she slumped to the floor under the warm spray, completely disoriented the night before.

Now, she didn't know how to face him. How he'd behave around her. She pushed away from the sink, drawing in a hissing breath through her teeth. _Okay. It's now or never…_ She thought, walking to the door. Elena stepped into the bedroom.

Dean was perched at the kitchenette table. He was leafing through papers. What looked like printed out newspaper articles. Elena allowed her tongue to brush over her lips, moistening them before her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

Dean looked endearingly disheveled. His hair was slightly mussed and his clothes were wrinkled. Elena strode to the bed and flopped down, huffing as she fought the temptation to brush her fingers through Dean's hair. Her ochre optics roamed over Dean's jawline.

His stubble had grown unruly. She'd remembered how it scraped against her cheek roughly when he'd kissed her the night before. Uttering a low sigh, Elena threw herself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

After a few moments of entertaining herself by envisaging shapes in the peeling plaster, she shook her head and called out, "Sam?" "Hmm?" Came her mumbled reply. "What did you tell Jenna when you called her this morning?"

She heard Sam breathe out a patient sigh and the sound of a book being closed. "Well," he began, "We told her that we bumped into you outside of the Grill. That you told me that after your argument with Dean, you decided to spend the night at Caroline's."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of Elena's lips, before it melted into a frown. "What if she calls Caroline to confirm it?" She almost shrieked, bolting upright. She stared at Sam in absolute horror. He emitted a low chuckle, shaking his head. "Don't worry. It's all covered."

Elena relaxed visibly, blowing out a soft sigh. She combed her fingers through her still moist hair, as she muttered, "Right. Okay." She stood, grabbing her bag, slinging it cross-shoulder, like a paperboy's newspaper satchel.

"Where are you going?" Dean had finally spoken. "Home." Elena said, shooting him a glance before walking out of the motel room. She heard Dean's muttered curse as he clambered out of his seat and followed after her. "Lena!" He called sharply, halting her in her tracks.

Elena shook her head silently. "What?" She snapped. "What are you doing?" He breathed out. She heard him take a step towards her. "I told you, Dean. I'm going home." She said curtly. "Why?" He asked, sounding stunned.

Elena swallowed thickly, tears rising in her eyes. "We kissed, Dean. And for one moment, I thought you wanted me. And today, you're acting like I don't exist. Or worse, like we never kissed." She heard Dean mutter, "Ohh…" Under his breath.

"It's better this way, 'Lena." He said at last. Elena turned to him, heartbroken. "_How_?" "It just is. Trust me. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He said softly. Elena surged forward, taking his hands, her amber hues gazing into his jade ones.

"What if I don't care?" She replied just as quietly. "But, I do." Dean said with a shake of his head. "You could get hurt. Or worse, killed." "And I could get hurt or killed _here_ in Mystic Falls. At least with you, I'd know that I'd be safe." "No, you won't." Dean said sharply, scandalized.

"You can't know that." Elena whispered, lowering her amber spheres. "But, whatever, right?" She raised her eyes to Dean's, her chin rising. "It doesn't matter what 'Lena says, because she's too young, immature and innocent, right?" Elena's voice rose, shaking with every syllable.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Elena nodded, looking away, whispering in hurt tones, "You kissed me." "I did," Dean said softly. "I'm sorry, but I honestly thought it meant something." The young woman said, her lower lip trembling.

"It did, 'Lena. It did." Dean said softly. "Just take me home, Dean." Elena said, looking at the ground. "And just go. Take me home and then just leave." Dean's malachite orbs widened marginally in shock and agony.

"What?" Elena quipped, her sorrel globes brimming with tears, "You've done it before. What's so difficult about doing it again?" "Lena –" "_No!_ You don't get to call me that." Elena hissed, reeling back.

"Know what? Screw this. And screw you. I'll just walk home." She snarled, turning and beginning down the gravel path, towards the highway. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, drawing in a hissing breath between clenched teeth before he sprinted after her.

"_Lena!_" He shouted. "_Just leave me alone, Dean!_" Elena shrieked, hurrying to the road. "Oh, I'm not through with you," Dean growled, looping his arm around her waist, twirling her to face him as he yanked her close.

Elena yelped at the sudden contact, before Dean's lips found hers. Her bag slipped through her fingers as her hand went slack. Elena stood on tiptoe, meeting his lips again as his arms snared around her waist, pressing them impossibly close to one another.

Her hands slid up his chest before her arms wrapped around his neck. A shudder of absolute bliss rippled through Elena as she returned his kiss fervently. Hungrily. Finally, the sound of a car horn honking incessantly broke them from their trance.

Elena blinked, wincing as she gazed into headlights. A car had pulled into the driveway of the motel. And the driver, an annoyed-looking middle-aged man and the passenger, a 20 year old girl in heavy makeup and skimpy clothing, were both yelling what seemed to be rude things as well as making rude gestures at Dean and Elena.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he gave the two strangers his coldest look, before he yelled back, "_Alright!_" He tugged Elena's elbow before guiding her away from the driveway. "Dicks," Dean muttered under his breath. Elena touched her lips tenderly, nodding blankly.

She glanced at Dean who rubbed his chin, chuckling lowly. Elena frowned, asking, "What?" He glanced at her before shaking his head, "Us. We were behaving like kids back there." Elena's cheeks pooled with blood as she nodded, "Uh-huh," waiting for him to continue.

"You actually screamed, 'Leave me alone'?" Dean raised a brow before he roared with laughter. Elena giggled, shaking her head in disbelief, "I can't believe I did that. I've never thrown fits like that before." "You were actually kinda cute," Dean said, after he'd finally sobered up, causing Elena's blush to deepen.

She swallowed hard and turned towards the motel, "Maybe we should head back," She said. "Okay," Dean said resignedly. Elena placed her hand on Dean's chest with a sigh. "Dean," She began, "You have to trust me. You have to trust that I don't need you to constantly come to my rescue."

Dean shook his head. "Lena –" "No, Dean. You need to trust me." Elena said sternly, "I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore." Dean opened his mouth, and then closed it again, nodding. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." He said gruffly. "Good," Elena beamed, holding her hand out.

"I'm driving." She announced. "_Like hell!_" Dean scoffed, crossing his arms. Elena pursed her lips in a pout, widening her eyes. "Don't," Dean wagged his finger at her disapprovingly. "That look doesn't work on me anymore, Sweetheart."

Elena sniffled softly, blinking up at him. Rolling his eyes with a low groan, Dean fished his keys out of his pocket, muttering, "I'm _so_ screwed." Elena emitted a squeal of happiness, snatching the keys from his hand, leaping into his arms happily.

She pecked Dean on the lips, taking the both of them by surprise. Elena stared at Dean with wide eyes, who had just blinked at her, shaken. "I'm just -"Elena began, "I'll just start the car." She whispered, prying herself from Dean's arms and scurrying off to the Impala.

Dean brushed his fingers through his hair before absentmindedly wiping at his mouth, shaking his head as he uttered a self-deprecating chuckle. Elena watched Dean out of the corner of her eye as he vanished into the motel room.

Just as she unlocked the driver's side door of the Impala, her phone began to chime in her pocket. Sighing softly, Elena reached into her pocket, unearthing her cellphone. Stefan's name blinked up at her.

Swallowing thickly, Elena answered. "Stefan?" She breathed. "Hey," came Stefan's attempt at offhandedness. "Hey," Elena replied with a faint smile. "What's going on?"

"Time to go." Dean tossed Sam's duffle at him. "Okay," Sam muttered, glancing up from his laptop. "I'll get packed." Dean gathered his jacket and his duffle bag before stepping out of the room just in time to see Elena hanging up her cell, her eyelashes glistening with tears as she attempted to reign in the floods.

Dean dropped his duffle and rushed to her side, his heart thundering against his ribcage. "Lena, you okay?" He asked, worry in his voice demanding her to be okay. Elena nodded blankly, swallowing thickly as she stammered, "That was Stefan." She sniffed slightly, wiping her tears away.

"Um, Bonnie was attacked by Damon and Logan Fell is a vampire and he attacked Caroline." She whispered numbly. "_What?_" Dean nearly roared, grasping her shoulders, "Are they okay? 'Lena!" "They're fine," Elena whispered serenely, completely engulfed with shock.

Dean searched her eyes before shaking his head and turning towards the motel, shouting, "_Sam! We got to go! Now!"_ Then he turned towards the dazed Elena and ushered her to the passenger side of the Impala and said gently, "Alright, climb in."

He guided her into the car as Sam came tearing out of the room, darting towards the Impala as Dean threw himself into the driver's seat, jamming the keys into the ignition. Elena stared out of the car window, swallowing thickly, and thinking to herself absently; _Mystic Falls better prepare itself for the hurricane that is Dean Winchester…_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: As you can probably tell, I've taken the Vampire Diaries storyline and made some major changes in it. And I'm bending both the Supernatural and Vampire Diaries storylines to my will. For a reason. A reason that will be later revealed, if you can bear with me. And with that said, I own neither show. And am only writing stories about them. Also, please review.**

Elena leaned her forehead against the cool window pane as she gazed out at the fleeting scenery. Dean drove like a madman. Or like a man with a purpose. And right now, that purpose is to bury the person who upset Elena.

No matter who it was. Adrenaline coursed through Elena's veins, zapping her synapses and awakening every nerve ending. Snapping her out of her momentary daze.

She glanced at Dean, who was coiled and taut in the driver's seat. She vaguely remembered driving the Impala. Not that Dean remembered much. He was drunk that night…

_Dean stumbled through the front doors of the Coyote. A bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He tripped and just barely regained his balance as he fumbled in his pocket, fishing for his cell phone. He hastily dialed Elena's number, waiting for her to answer. _

_Elena scrawled in her diary. Writing, __Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die, that's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible. I'm not a believer. I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old. Never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten. Bodies drained of blood._

_She sighed, gazing at the words with a heavy heart. Knowing that the part about not being a believer was a lie. She knew that vampires and the supernatural existed. Elena jumped as her phone began to chime. _

_Glancing at the caller ID, she answered. "Hello?" She said hesitantly. "_Elena!"_ Dean crowed drunkenly. "Dean," Elena said uncertainly, "Are you… drunk?" "No," Dean huffed, "I'm not _drunk._ I'm…" He trailed off, snickering. _

_Elena tossed her diary and all thoughts of Stefan and Damon aside. "Where are you?" She asked as she stood, crossing the room to scribble a hasty note to Jenna before packing a bag. "I'm… at…" Dean paused, glancing at the sign above the entrance to the bar, "the Coy-yote." He finished before erupting into raucous laughter. _

_Elena rolled her eyes before saying in annoyed tones, "And this would be _where?_" "Uhhh….. you know, kinda not far from Mystic Falls… I dunno exactly where…." Dean slurred, scratching his head, bewildered. _

I bet he looks adorable right now…_ Elena thought, biting her lip before she shook her head, "Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay where you are, Dean." She said in stern tones. "Okie-dokie!" Dean said cheerfully as she hung up. _

_Elena rubbed her temples before standing and grabbing her car keys, rushing downstairs. She snuck outside and unlocked the car silently before slipping behind the wheel. _

_Elena drew in a deep breath as she slid the key into the ignition, cranking the car, breathing a sigh of relief as it purred to life silently. She slipped it into drive and maneuvered the car out of the driveway. _

_As she flew down the streets of Mystic Falls, she keyed the GPS to guide her to the Coyote. Silently praying that Dean would be alright once she got there. As she drove into the parking lot of the seedy bar, she pulled her cellphone from her purse and shot a quick text to Jenna, explaining the whereabouts of the car. _

_Dean was lying on a bench, starring up at the sky, counting the stars as she climbed out of the car, locking it. "One… two… three…" Dean said, pointing at each individual star. Elena crossed her arms, watching him for a moment. _

_Dean's forehead crinkled as he blinked, squinting before starting all over again. Elena emitted a low giggle, shaking her head before she said, "What're you doing?" Dean glanced at her before sitting up. _

_"Hello… 'Lena." Dean said, a smug smile forming on his lips. Elena walked over to him, offering him her hand. "We should get you somewhere so you can sleep this off." "I like sleeping." Dean said with a nod, grasping her hand, pulling her into his lap. _

_Elena yelped with surprise as she landed in his lap. "We should do it together sometime," Dean finished, slipping his arms around her waist. Flames burst to life in Elena's cheeks as she placed her palms on his chest, attempting to push away from him. _

_"Dean…" Elena began, flustered and confused. Dean's brow elevated as Elena wriggled away from him. "It's time to go." She whispered, taking the keys to the Impala away from him. "Hey!" Dean shouted, leaping from the bench and racing after her. _

_"Give me the keys, 'Lena." Dean said, annoyed. "I'm driving, Dean." Elena said, glaring at him. "Why?" "Because you're drunk. Now, get in. Or get left." She snapped, sliding into the driver's seat. "Well, when you put it that way," Dean said sarcastically, climbing into the passenger's seat. _

_Elena turned on the radio before backing the Impala out of the parking lot. Dean slumped against the window, dozing off almost immediately as Elena drove them back to Mystic Falls. She sighed softly as they drove through the town as it was just waking up. _

_The pre-dawn Mystic Falls truly lived up to its name. It looked almost magical. The sky was still dark, but an early morning mist blanketed the town. The sky was just beginning to brighten as Elena pulled into the parking lot of the bed and breakfast. _

_She shut off the engine and glanced at Dean, who was still asleep in the passenger seat. She reached into his pocket and tugged his wallet free. She opened it and pulled out two loose twenties before she slunk out of the car. _

_She strode into the building, smiling softly at the elderly woman behind the counter. She leaned against the counter and said as confidently as she could manage, "I need a room." "Of course, Dear," the woman said with a small smile. _

_After signing in under the name, Ella Gentrie, she walked out to the car and saw that Dean was still unconscious. Elena huffed softly before walking over to the passenger side. She opened the door, watching Dean slouch forward abruptly, jolting awake. _

_"Elena," Dean yelped. Elena shook her head, grasping his elbow, helping him out of the seat before pushing the door closed. She silently thanked God that the elderly lady was gone as she guided him into the bed and breakfast and up the stairs to the room she'd acquired. _

_Dean grumbled under his breath as she pushed him down onto the bed before moving to remove his boots and jacket. "You're such a weird girlfriend.." he muttered absently causing Elena to pause as she moved towards the couch. _

_Blood pooled in her cheeks, reddening them as she stammered, "What?" "Hmm?" Dean mumbled in his sleep. She wandered towards the cupboard and opened it, picking up a small blanket before meandering towards the couch, flopping onto the overstuffed seats and curling up, resting her head on the armrest before drifting into a restless sleep. _

_She awoke to voices. Sam and Dean's voices. She looked around the room blearily. Dean was shaking his head, sitting up and sober. Sam glanced at her before excusing himself to go find food. "Hey," Elena said with a small smile. _

_"Hey," Dean replied with a contrite grin. "You seem to be feeling better." Elena spoke softly. "Yeah, well, I'm feeling like an ass." Dean said, standing. "Why?" "Last night, what I did, calling you… none of it should've happened." Elena fell back against the cushions, feeling deflated and defeated. _

_For a moment, she'd felt whole again. A part of Dean's world. Again. How dare he take that away from her? "Right," Elena said, her voice bordering on shrill. "I forgot. We shouldn't be talking anymore, right? Elena doesn't belong in your world." She gathered her things, standing. _

_"Lena," Dean began. "You know," Elena started, turning towards him, "I did have a dream about you last night." Dean blinked, nodding, "Was it a nightmare?" "No. It was a good dream. You trusted me. You wanted me. You even called me your girlfriend." Elena whispered, lowering her eyes. _

_Dean swallowed thickly, asking, "What happened?" Elena raised her amber optics before shaking her head, saying softly, "I woke up." With that, she turned and walked out of the room._

"Elena?" Dean said softly, nudging her. Elena's eyes opened blearily. "Where are we?" She asked lowly. "At your place." Elena nodded, opening the car door. "You know," She said, turning to face Dean as he climbed out of the car. "I had a dream about you."

Dean blinked at her before saying hoarsely, "Really? What happened?" "You were drunk. And you called me your girlfriend." Dean closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them and gazing at her in utter confusion. "Then what happened?" He asked; recognition alight in his malachite orbs.

"I woke up." Elena said, her cheeks flaring red, before she whirled, and wandered up the walkway, leaving Dean behind and shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving more than just a couple times._

_Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right._

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame._

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned._

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die._

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try._

_Try – Pink_

Elena dropped her bag on the dining room table with a sigh, before her eyes widened. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She swallowed hard and whirled around.

Jenna was standing behind her, her arms crossed and her eyes bloodshot and puffy. Pink spots were developing on her cheeks. "So, you weren't at Caroline's. _Where were you?_" Jenna thundered. Elena swallowed thickly.

"I was…" Elena fumbled for a suitable lie. "I got a call from the school. You've missed almost two weeks of classes." Jenna continued, "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? I didn't know if you'd run off with some guy or were lying dead in a gutter somewhere!"

Tears streamed down Jenna's face as her lip quivered. Elena looked down, blinking away gleaming tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. With that, Elena turned and rushed upstairs.

She slipped into her room and pried her diary free from its hiding spot behind a painting. Elena brushed the dust off the smooth leather cover before opening it. She looked over her last entry.

_It seems like it's been forever…_ Elena thought longingly before picking up a pen from her desk. Poising the pen above the page, Elena began to write:

_12/21/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been so long since I've written. I didn't mean to be gone so long. Everything's a mess. My feelings for Dean have spun so far out of control. Jenna's upset. Stefan's still barely talking to me. How'd things spiral out of control like this? I can't remember the last time that things felt normal. And I felt safe. I can't blame Sam and Dean for this feeling. They just opened my eyes to what was really out there. Stefan and Damon were the ones who exposed me to it. I don't know what else there is to say. Things are just out of whack. And crazy. All I can say is, I hope that things go back to normal soon…_

Elena set her pen down, nibbling at her lower lip. As she traced invisible patterns over the page, she remembered…

"_And here I am, feeling like an _idiot!_" Dean snapped, shaking his head, furious. "What're you talking about, Dean?" Elena replied breathlessly, astonished. "All this I was doing, did you not notice it at _all_?" Dean said sharply. _

_A sunset swept over Elena's cheeks as she lowered her amber optics, whispering, "Dean..." "I mean, what the hell was I trying for, anyway? You're with someone else now." Dean said over her murmur, his voice gruff. _

_Elena shook her head, turning away. "Dean, don't." She felt his hand resting on her shoulder. Warming her through her blouse. "Why not?" Dean said musingly. "Stefan." She replied. Elena felt him stiffen, resentment layering his words, "What about him?" _

_"I don't know, Dean." She whispered. She felt his hand grasp her hip gently. Dean turned her to face him; his hand cupped her cheek lightly. "Well, you're here with me, now." "Dean," Elena began as his thumb grazed over her lower lip. _

_He grasped her hand, placing it over his heart. Elena felt his heart beating rapidly as she drew in a soft breath. "It's yours, don't you see that?" Dean said softly, "It's __always__ been yours." "Dean," Elena whispered again, a silent protest as Dean leaned forward, his nose brushing against hers before his lips touched hers. _

_Elena's thoughts short-circuited at the contact. Warmth raced through her. And thrills shot up her spine. Her body seemed to react on its own accord. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers weaved through his hair as her lips met his and returned his kiss passionately. _

_Everything seemed to be Dean Winchester. He was everywhere. And everything. Clarity washed through her mind. Dean was what she wanted. Dean was what she needed. He was the sunrise and the sunset. Soon, she lost contact of where Dean ended and she began. Elena melted into him. _

_She lost all will to resist him anymore. All she knew was want. Want for Dean. A craving that might never be sated. "Dean," She said breathlessly, breaking the kiss. Dean gazed into her eyes, his malachite orbs reflecting everything she felt. _

_Elena felt as though her limbs turned to jelly. "We can't." She whispered as she tried to disentangle her limbs from his. Dean sighed heavily as he pulled away from her. "Fine." Was all he said. The word cut Elena like a knife. She blinked back an onslaught of tears as she turned away._

"What're you doing?" a familiar voice said just above her ear. Elena started, whirling around to see Damon standing behind her. She'd hadn't seen him since the dance. When she kissed Dean.

She glanced at the page, where she'd written her latest entry. Before she could cover the page or close the diary, she saw Damon's eyes flicker over the entry. Reading it and memorizing it. Damn his vampire senses.

Elena snapped the book closed and said, "I'm writing, Damon. But, you knew that." Her ochre globes narrowed to thin slits. A smirk formed on the vampire's lips as he drawled, "Okay." "_Lena!_" Dean called up the stairs.

Elena sighed heavily, tossing her diary onto the desk. She cast Damon a dubious look before hurrying downstairs. Damon flickered across the room, pocketing the girl's diary before slipping out the window silently.

Elena scurried down the stairs, her ebony oculars falling on a small group, gathered in the living room. Sam and Dean were seated on the couch. And on the chair, a man in a dirty baseball cap was facing them.

But Elena knew that profile anywhere. "_Bobby!_" She all but screamed. The older man turned, a faint smile curving his lips. "Hello, 'Lena," He said. He pronounced her name, "Lane-er." Elena rushed across the room towards Bobby Singer.

The man who was like her second dad. She threw her arms around him, breathing in the familiar scent of whiskey and Old Spice. Elena drew in a shuddered breath as she allowed the scents take her back through her memories.

"_You're leaving me __where__?" Elena asked scathingly, gazing up at Dean dangerously. Dean silently thanked whoever watched over Hunters that words couldn't __literally__ harm someone. Because if that were the case, 'Lena's words would've skinned him alive. _

_"With a friend," Dean said slowly. "Right. A friend." Elena echoed, her tone harsh. "Look, Bobby can be trusted. Don't worry." "Don't worry?" Elena nearly shrieked. "Don't worry? I'll worry if I damn well please!" Dean sighed heavily, shaking his head. _

_"Fine. Just stay with him a few minutes and if you're still worried about it, call me and I'll come get you." His words were laced with the tone a parent uses to soothe a fussing child. "Don't patronize me, Dean." Elena hissed, turning away. _

_"Fine," Dean snapped, throwing his hands into the air. They drove all night to South Dakota. Elena curled up in the passenger seat. She shook her head as she gazed out the window. Dean and Sam were hot on the trail of a wendigo. Or they were, until they realized that Elena couldn't go with them. _

_So, they decided to leave her with a friend of theirs. Bobby Singer. A man she'd never heard of until recently. She sighed, resigning herself over to fate. She couldn't believe it. Dean stopped the car and climbed out of the driver's seat. Elena begrudgingly followed him. _

_They walked towards the house, weaving their way through the broken-down vehicles that littered the yard. "See, this is why we have global warming," Elena muttered to herself angrily. Finally, after they zigzagged through the labyrinth, they stood at the front door. _

_Dean rapped on the door urgently. And after a few moments, the door opened and an older man, with salt-and-pepper hair and a beard, stood in front of them. "Dean," He said, surprise layering his tone. "What're you doing here?" "Hey, Bobby," Dean said warmly._

_Moments later, Elena sat on the moth-eaten couch, sighing dejectedly. "Dean and Sam will be okay," Bobby said, offering her a mug. "It'll help with the nerves." He nodded, stepping around the couch and walking towards his desk. _

_Elena cast a distrusting glance into the mug. It filled with hot cocoa. The kind with the little marshmallows. Elena bit her lip on a laugh and shook her head, "How do you know Sam and Dean?" She asked. "I knew their daddy. He and I worked together," Bobby said simply. _

_"You both hunted together?" She whispered tentatively, her honey tinted hues widening as Bobby choked on his whiskey, coughing. "__What__?" He croaked. "How do you know about hunting?" He began then he shook his head, "No. Wait. I don't wanna know. Dean told you, didn't he?" _

_Elena looked away, shame tinting her features. "He did." She whispered. "Of course he did," Bobby said with a huff. "What does that mean?" Elena said, whirling to face Bobby. "It means; he's in love with you. Any fool can see that." _

_A flush swept over Elena's cheeks. "He is?" She asked timidly. "He is," Bobby said with a nod. "You know him and Sam very well, don't you?" Elena whispered, looking into her mug. "I do. Almost as well as their daddy did." _

_Elena brought the mug to her lips, taking a small sip of the warm, sweet liquid. "And trust me, I can tell you some stories." Bobby said; his lip quirking slightly. Amusement glimmered in Elena's tawny spheres, "Then, please, do."_


	14. Chapter 14

_Car is parked. Bags are packed._

_But what kind of heart doesn't look back?_

_At the comfortable glow from the porch._

_The one I will still call yours._

_All those words came undone._

_And now, I'm not the only one._

_Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns._

_All I have. All I need._

_He's the air I would kill to breathe._

_Holds my love in his hands._

_Still, I'm searching for something._

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again._

_Breathe again – Sara Bareilles_

"_Dean," Elena whispered, gazing up at him. "Don't you miss it?" Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Of course I do, 'Lena." They were back at the Masque. Dean, handsome in his tux. Elena, sparkling in her dress. _

_Her hands clasped in his, behind her back as they swayed. Flowing forward. Her back pressed to his front. Her doe eyes gazing into his soft emeralds. "But, there's not much we can do about it now, is there?" Dean murmured. "No," She whispered, "I guess not."_

Elena opened her eyes wearily, anger and hurt still radiating through her as she remembered Dean's reluctance. They _kissed_. Dean kissed her back. Not for the first time, either. But still. The way he held her. Like she was precious to him.

It counted for something, right? "What's going on?" A drowsy, disembodied voice said, snapping Elena from her thoughts. She glanced over at her best friend. Caroline yawned, emitting a sound, not unlike a baby-kitten-like mewl.

She stretched, blinking around the room with dazed sapphires. Elena smiled softly, "Hey, Care." A small smile alit Caroline's delicate features. "Hey," She replied.

Dean paced the floor of the waiting room anxiously. "I'm telling you, man. We should've gone in there with her." He said uneasily. Sam sighed patiently, raising his eyes from the floor, fatigue etched into his features, "Dean," He began, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Why wouldn't she be?" An arctic disembodied voice said from the doorway. Damon assessed the brothers coolly before striding towards a chair, sitting down. Sam and Dean stiffened, bristling at the presence of the vampire.

"Gee, I don't know." Dean said abrasively, "_Maybe because you and your blood-sucking pals put Caroline in the hospital?_" His voice rose marginally as he glowered at Damon. The vampire's expression of mild amusement never wavered as he stood lithely.

He sauntered across the room to face the hunter. "I had nothing to do with what happened to Caroline," He said evenly, "What happened was tragic, yes. But, if it weren't for me, she'd be _dead_ right now." Dean snorted before stepping towards Damon, standing toe-to-toe with him as Sam rose from his seat warily.

"You listen to me," Dean said, a sharp edge slicing through his words, "You selfish, spineless, blood-sucking dick. If you had _anything_ to do with the screwed up crap that's happening – _anything at all_ – I will hunt you down and when I find you, and I will, I'll cut your head off. Understand?"

Damon blinked, gazing at the hunter in utter amusement, "Yeah. Okay," He nodded slightly, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lip. A knock at the door drew Dean's attention. A nurse poked her head into the room, "She's ready for more visitors now."

Dean shook his head, nonplussed, before saying, "But… where's Elena?" "Oh, she left already." The nurse said, retreating from the room. The hunter turned to the vampire, "If anything happens or happened to Elena, I'll kill you." His voice was pitched low so the vampire was the only one who heard it.

"Boys, play nice," A chilling voice said from the doorway. DeSangue stood in the doorway, mirth glittering in his leaf-green eyes. Stefan stood behind him, confusion flickering across his features.

Dean's jaw locked in place, a muscle throbbing beneath his flesh as he gritted out, "What're _you_ doing here?" "Business," DeSangue said lightly, straightening the jacket of his three-piece suit. "Where's 'Lena?" The hunter snarled.

DeSangue blinked at him, seemingly startled. "Goodness, I don't know. Why? Is she in danger?" Dean's eyes narrowed as he shoved the vampire before stalking out of the room, forcing the Salvatores aside. Sam bolted after his older brother.

Dean fished his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Elena's number. It rang for a few moments before it went to her voicemail with a _click_. "_Hey, this is Elena. I can't come to the phone right now. But if you leave your digits and a short message, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks. 'Bye._"

"Lena," Dean said with a sigh, "It's Dean. Where are you? Look, just call me back when you get this message. Okay?" He hung up, frustration emanating off his frame as he strode to the Impala, resting his elbows on the roof, a frown making its way across his lips.

"I'm sure she's fine, Dean." Sam said finally. "Yeah, I hope so." Dean replied softly. He lowered his malachite orbs, remembering the time he and Elena had slow-danced in the living room of the Gilbert Residence.

"_Dean," Elena stood, extending her hand to him, "Dance with me." The words were barely a whisper. And, despite his fury, he couldn't deny her. Dean took her hand and guided her close. His hand was at the small of her back, while his other clasped hers. _

_They swayed and moved together gracefully. Elena laid her head on his shoulder. A small smile playing on her lips. Dean rested his chin on top of her head, a faint smile forming on his lips._

Shaking himself, Dean drew himself out of the daze. He glanced at Sam before opening the driver's door of the Impala, sliding into the driver's seat.

Elena hugged herself, shivering as she paced the floor of the Boardinghouse, glancing at the message she'd received from Stefan. _Meet me at the Boardinghouse. Please? It's important._ She'd rushed to the Boardinghouse as soon as possible.

Despite what happened with Dean, she still cared for Stefan deeply. Elena bit down on her lower lip lightly, a frown forming on her lips. The floor creaked behind her, causing her heart to thud painfully against her ribcage. Elena spun, her amber optics springing open wide.

She seemed to be staring into a mirror. Her own eyes stared back at her coolly. Elena's rosy lips parted in surprise as she took a step backward. The girl in front of her took a step towards her. "We haven't met," The girl said, her words a seductive purr. "I'm Katherine."

Elena gaped at Katherine, her hand moving to her cellphone in her pocket as she stammered out, "How do we look exactly alike?" Elena slipped her phone behind her back, tapping the speed dial. She called Dean.

Dean sighed, relieved as he glanced at the screen, seeing Elena's name and a picture of her pop up. He answered the call, opening his mouth to greet her, and then yell at her. "_You're asking all the wrong questions,_" a voice, shockingly similar to Elena's purred.

Dean's eyes widened as he shot a look at Sam. "_Then which questions should I be asking, Katherine?_" Dean heard Elena reply. The hunter blinked. Who the hell is Katherine? The name stirred something in his memory. He remembered something…. "_That would be telling…_" the other female voice said, chidingly.

Elena yelped softly as Katherine blurred out. She stood, shivering from the cold wind that seemed to follow Katherine in the room then stayed. After a moment, Elena raised her phone to her ear, "Dean?" She whispered; tears stinging at her eyes.

"I'm here, 'Lena," the familiar voice said. "I need you. Come get me, please?" Elena said as the tears began to fall. "I'm on my way, 'Lena." Was the response. Elena slid to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so another chapter.. Please review! :)**


End file.
